The Hidden Techniques
by aimiera
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang perjalanan seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi seorang Medic-nin yang dibayang-bayangi oleh cerita masa lalu. Warning: OCs!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Ok... fanfic pertamaku dalam cerita Naruto. Silakan menikmatinya...**

**Disclaimer : Cerita Naruto bukan milikku, karena kalau cerita ini milikku maka dua karakter yang aku tidak suka pasti sudah mati sekarang. Yeah... pergi kau Danzou... Madara...**

**The Hidden Techniques **

_Ditulis oleh sakuraaimier_

_-0-_

**-0-**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

_Merah..._

_Tangis..._

_Darah..._

_Begitu banyak mayat yang berserakan. Mereka... mereka adalah pahlawan. Ninja yang berkorban demi desanya. Perang yang melanda lima besar desa tersembunyi yang merenggut ratusan nyawa ninja-ninja itu. Perang yang membuat banyak orang-orang menangis kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Perang yang membuat desa-desa dalam keadaan kacau._

_Benci..._

_Benci sekali pada perang itu._

_Perang itu telah merenggut harapan banyak orang. Membuat mereka hidup dalam ketakutan sehingga mereka tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._

-0-

Seorang wanita legendaris berdada besar memandang pemandangan desanya yang terlihat hidup dengan nyaman. Orang-orang biasa terlihat gembira dalam menghadapi cuaca yang cerah saat itu padahal baru saja kejadian tragis melanda desa mereka. Ya... 4 bulan tidaklah lama apabila kita melihat apa peristiwa yang terjadi. Penyerangan Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang menyebabkan jatuhnya banyak korban termasuk Hokage yang tengah memimpin saat itu, Sandaime Hogake yang terbunuh oleh tangan bekas muridnya sendiri. Tsunade tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan indah yang dimiliki timnya saat ia, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru masih dibawah pimpinan Sarutobi, sang Hokage ketiga. Ya... waktu itu Orochimaru masih merupakan murid genius kesayangan Sarutobi dan tentu saja rival ninja paling mesum senegeri api, begitu yang diakui ninja tersebut. Namun nyatanya, murid genius itulah yang mengkhianati desa konoha dan juga membunuh guru yang dulu sangat membanggakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Orochimaru, Tsunade juga teringat tentang salah satu orang dari klan Uchiha yang masih hidup, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia baru saja terdaftar sebagai C-Class Missing Nin dengan tingkahnya yang kabur menuju tempat Orochimaru. Tim yang dikirim untuk membawanya kembali gagal menjalankan misi. Ia masih teringat laporan dari Kakashi yang menyatakan bahwa ia menemukan Naruto pingsan di Valley of The End. Setelah semua anggota tim dirawat di rumah sakit, ia mendapatkan murid baru yang ironisnya merupakan anggota terakhir dari tim yang bermasalah itu. Tsunade tersenyum tipis membayangkan sejarah yang terulang kembali. Tim Kakashi mempunyai nasib yang mirip dengan nasib timnya. Ia hanya berharap agar masalah mereka tidak lebih parah dari masalah timnya.

Tsunade bergerak menuju pintu dari tempatnya semula. Ia hampir saja melupakan murid barunya itu. Saat ini dia telah menjadwalkan dirinya untuk melatih Sakura agar ia bisa menjadi medic-nin sesuai yang ia inginkan agar ia dapat membantu dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia yakin Sakura pasti mendapatkan gelar itu karena ia adalah berlian yang masih belum diasah. Dengan latihan yang super duper keras pasti akan membuat Sakura menjadi kunoichi yang kuat dan mungkin ia dapat melebihi Sannin tersebut.

Tsunade tersenyum ketika ia melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca buku tentang pengobatan. Kesungguhan gadis berambut sesuai dengan nama itu tersebut terpancar dari matanya yang bagaikan emerald. _Dia pasti akan menjadi berlian yang sangat indah_, pikir Tsunade sambil tersebyum kecil. Menyadari adanya orang yang mengamatinya, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya melihat senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah awet muda wanita legendaris itu. Malu karena tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura segera berdiri dari sofa empuk sambil menutup bukunya setelah membatasi halaman yang ia baca.

"sh-Shishou, konnichiwa," sapa Kunoichi muda tersebut.

"Konnichiwa. Kau begitu semangat ingin berlatih ya, Sakura," ucap Tsunade.

"Iya, Shishou."

"Baiklah... ikuti aku, Sakura," perintahnya.

"Baik, Shishou."

Sakura bergegas berjalan tepat dibelakang gurunya. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor dan beberapa anak tangga hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan di mana di dalamnya penuh dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Di dekat sana terdapat dua ruangan yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca. Satu ruangan merupakan sebuah laboratorium (A/N: apa penulisannya benar? Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan kata itu) dan ruangan yang lain mempunyai dua buah rak besar berisi penuh dengan buku dan gulungan kertas dan juga terdapat beberapa pasang meja dan kursi yang digunakan untuk membaca. Sakura tahu... sesuai janji masternya, mereka akan mempelajari mengenai pengobatan racun.

"Pertama-tama kau harus membaca buku-buku tersebut yang mengenai racun di ruang membaca. Selanjutnya nanti kita akan melihat tanaman tersebut dan mempelajari secara langsung," perintah Tsunade sambil menatap saksama wajah semangat Sakura.

"Baik, Shishou," ucap Sakura sambil bergegas menuju ruang membaca dengan Tsunade yang mengikuti muridnya. Ia memandang Sakura yang sedang menyapu pandangannya ke judul-judul buku yang ada, mencari buku yang kira-kira menarik baginya. Akhirnya, kunoichi muda tersebut mengambil salah satu buku tua bersampul coklat dan membacanya di tempat yang telah tersediakan. Tsunade melirik judul buku tersebut dan membaca tulisannya "Tumbuhan di Negeri Api". Tsunade tersenyum mengingat itu adalah salah satu buku favoritnya. Ia melirik ke rak buku, kemudian mencari buku atau gulungan kertas yang ia anggap menarik, hingga ia melihat seebuah gulungan kertas bewarna kelabu kecoklatan seperti pasir dengan kanji 'pohon' dan 'air' yang berdampingan. Tsunade mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan memandangnya sambil bernostalgia. Di pikirannya, terdapat bayangan seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat dan bermata biru bagaikan es.

-0-

_Perang..._

_Tumpahan darah yang membasahi tanah coklat. Ninja-ninja dari berbagai macam desa bertarung demi kehormatan desa asalnya sendiri. Demi melindungi desanya, tanah airnya dari keegoisan negeri lain yang ingin merebut tanah kesayangan mereka. Mereka bertempur di perbatasan Amegakure. Banyak yang menjadi korban, entah itu dari Konoha, Kiri, ataupun dari penduduk Ame itu sendiri._

_Perang..._

_Rasa darah yang tak sengaja jatuh ke lidah begitu tidak mengenakkan. Baunya yang pekat dan lengket membuat orang yang menciumnya menjadi mual._

_Seorang pemuda bermuka pucat memandang kedua anggota timnya dengan wajah sedikit panik._

"_Kita harus mundur ke Konoha. Berpencar agar musuh kesulitan mengejar kita," teriaknya._

"_Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" teriak salah satu teman setimnya._

"_Mereka juga sama seperti kita. Mundur ke Konoha. Kita terlalu banyak kehilangan ninja. Kita sudah kehabisan chakra. Musuh juga terlihat sudah kelelahan, mungkin mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kau pasti tau itu, Jiraiya." teriak pemuda pucat itu. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan rivalnya itu._

_Jiraiya melirik ke anggota terakhir timnya, satu-satunya wanita yang ada. Pakaiannya sedikit compang-camping, tubuhnya banyak terdapat luka, darah di sana-sini terutama pada baju bagian perut dan celananya, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Namun satu yang membuat Jiraiya meringis dalam hati adalah wajah Tsunade yang penuh dengan linangan air mata, dan jiwanya itu seakan-akan telah mati dari dalam. Ia tahu bagaimana pedihnya perasaan Tsunade saat ini, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam dadanya itu._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, kan Tsunade?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan seketika Jiraiya tahu kalau senyum itu adalah palsu._

"_Mari kita berpencar," ucap Orochimaru. Tiga orang itu langsung berlari berpencar. Namun,satu tujuan mereka telah pasti, Konoha._

_Konoha... tujuannya... rumahnya.._

_Namun, di dalam hati gadis itu, rumahnya tersebut telah hancur._

_Tsunade berlari dengan kencang melewati pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjunjung tinggi. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berhenti di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar untuk beristirahat. Ia masuk ke dalam lubang pada pangkal akar-akar pohon yang begitu besar sehingga menyerupai gua. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, darah yang berasal dari luka telah mengering. Ia merasa sangat ngantuk._

_Tsunade memanggil sedikit chakranya untuk menutup luka yang agak dalam pada lengan kirinya. Tapi, ia merasa sulit melakukannya. Aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya terasa kacau balau. Ia mengutuk dirinya akan kebodohannya yang tidak segera menyadari kalau dirinya terkena racun. Tapi... kapan ia terkena racun. Seingatnya, ia tidak terkena racun sama sekali. Pertama kali Tsunade menyadari lingkungan di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat itu. Ia tidak merasa mengenal tempat di mana ia berada._

Dimana aku?_ Pikir Tsunade. Ia menghela napasnya, sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah sampai ke Konoha. Ia tersesat tanpa ia sadari. Ia kelelahan, chakranya kacau, dan juga terkena racun. Ia merasa kalau batas waktunya datang begitu cepat. Namun, Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin baginya mati itu tidak apa-apa. Dengan kematian itu, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Dan. Ia merindukan wajah tampannya yang sedang tersenyum, ia juga merindukan tawa Nawaki yang dengan penuh percaya diri berkata kalau dia akan menjadi Hokage seperti kakeknya._

Dan... Nawaki... tunggu aku... kita pasti bertemu, _pikirnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran._

-0-

-0-

"Shishou..."

"SHISHOU!"

Tsunade tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura. Ia mendapati dirinya di ruang membaca di greenhouse. Ia juga melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat khawatir.

"Shishou... ada apa? Kau terlihat kelelahan, mungkin sebaiknya Shishou istirahat," ucap Sakura dengan nada cemas. Tsunade tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Mungkin benar kalau aku sedikit kelelahan. _Yah... gara-gara kertas-kertas yang tak ada habisnya_," jawab Tsunade sambil membisikkan komentarnya dengan sebal. Sakura hanya tertawa geli mendengar gumaman Tsunade akan pekerjaannya. Siapa bilang pekerjaan menjadi Hokage itu mudah, pikir Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran, kenapa Naruto begitu sangat menginginkan status menjadi Hokage. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan dengan geli wajah Naruto yang sangat stress melihat kertas-kertas bertumpuk di meja kerjanya menunggu untuk segera dibaca, atau Naruto yang diam-diam menyembunyikan stok ramennya, seperti halnya Tsunade yang sering menyembunyikan sakenya. Tapi Sakura yakin, di masa mendatang Naruto pasti dapat menjadi Hokage yang baik yang dipandang dan dihormati oleh masyarakat.

Tsunade melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di sana, lalu ia menatap Sakura yang perhatiannya kini beralih kembali ke buku yang ia sedang baca.

"Sakura... sudah sore. Kau boleh pinjam buku itu dan membawanya ke rumah. Besok mungkin akan aku ajarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada membaca buku tebal seperti itu," ucap Tsunade dengan lembut. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menaruh scroll-nya pada tempat semula. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang lumayan nyaman dan segera menghampiri rak sambil memberikan suatu tatapan pada gurunya itu. Tsunade yang sedikit mengerti bahasa tubuh muridnya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade segera bergerak keluar dari ruangan membaca meninggalkan muridnya yang sedang asyik memilih buku yang akan ia bawa pulang ke rumah untuk dibaca. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kecintaan muridnya terhadap buku. Sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari greenhouse, ia mendapati beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ia mengenal semua orang yang sedang merawat tumbuhan yang ada di sana, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mendedikasikan dirinya ke dalam dunia racun dan pengobatan. Ia kemudian memfokuskan perhatiannya pada orang termuda yang ada di sana. Gadis yang ia perkirakan umurnya satu tahun dibawah Sakura sedang asyik memperhatikan tumbuhan yang ada di depannya sambil menulis pengamatannya pada buku catatan kecilnya. Gadis itu berambut coklat muda yang disanggul dengan rapi menggunakan senbon, matanya yang kini bewarna emas memperhatikan dengan lekat struktur daun di depannya.

"Hanatsu..." panggil Tsunade. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Tsunade. Mata emasnya kini mulai menggelap digantikan oleh sepasang mata bewarna biru seperti laut yang dalam.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," jawabnya.

"Sekarang sudah sore, pulanglah. Kau bisa lanjutkan pengamatanmu besok," perintah Tsunade.

"Hai"

Tsunade kemudian bergerak keluar dari ruangan. Hanatsu segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan segera memasuki ruangan membaca. Sakura yang kini telah memilih beberapa buku mendapati gadis yang lebih muda darinya sedang mengambil sebuah buku tulis dari salah satu rak dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan segera menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura segera tersenyum pada gadis itu setelah tertangkap basah menatap lama gadis itu. Ia segera keluar setelah mendapat balasan senyuman dari gadis tersebut. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencerca kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa di greenhouse tersebut terdapat orang selain dia dan Tsunade. Ia menahan kantuknya yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. _Mungkin berendam di air panas akan menghilangkan letih ini_, pikirnya sambil berjalan.

-0-

-0-

**End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tes

**Disclaimer : Suatu saat, aku menemukan diriku dalam dunia ninja, bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan lainnya... sayangnya waktuku terbatas... dan aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata... hiks ''(**

-0-

**The Hidden Techniques **

_Ditulis oleh aimiera_

_-0-_

-0-

**Chapter 02**

Hari ini, Sakura sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu cerah sehingga kau dapat merasakan kehangatan yang ia pancarkan. Ia bersenandung dengan ceria sambil bersiap-siap menjalani hari-harinya itu. Sekali-kali, ia berputar, menari dengan anggun dan begitu indah sehingga kau berpikir jika Sakura bukanlah seorang ninja.

"Selamat pagi, Ino," sapanya saat ia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka. Di sana, Ino sedang asyik menyiram bunga-bunga yang terpajang di depan tokonya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," balas Ino. Rambutnya yang kuning cerah melambai-lambai saat tertiup angin. Matanya yang biru bening berkelip menampakkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Ino. Bagaimana tidak, kedua –tadinya-mantan-sahabat- kini kembali lagi menjadi dua sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Mungkin jika perbedaan fisik mereka diacuhkan, kau pasti akan bilang jika mereka adalah kembar.

Sakura berjalan kembali dengan ceria meninggalkan Ino yang menatap punggung Sakura dengan pandangan bernostalgia. _Kau sudah tumbuh, Sakura. Menjadi bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya_, pikir Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan seorang Sakura untuk berjalan dari rumahnya menuju gedung ... ia tidak pergi ke kantor Hokage. Ia langsung bergerak menuju Greenhouse yang kemarin ia kunjungi yang letaknya di gedung luas di belakang gedung Hokage.

Sakura membuka pintu kaca ruangan itu. Kini, ia memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengurusi tanaman di sana. Adapula orang memakai jas lab yang sedang meneliti sesuatu dengan mikroskop atau sedang mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam cairan di dalam tabung. Sakura berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam ruangan membaca. Ia melihat gadis yang kemarin ia temui sebelum pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu menoleh lalu memberikan senyum pada Sakura sebelum ia membaca scroll-scroll yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu ia menarik kursi, duduk dan kemudian membaca buku-buku yang ada di sana. Saat itu, ia memilih untuk membaca 'Tanaman yang Beracun'

**(a/n : informasi di bawah ini sangat diragukan kebenaran karena ini 100 % mengarang bebas)**

'_berbagai macam tanaman beracun yang ada di dunia ninja ini, yang paling beracun berasal pada negeri api, angin dan tanah. Namun, masih banyak tanaman yang belum diteliti akan kandungan racun. Sampai saat ini tanaman yang paling dianggap beracun adalah _Chrysophelantum rubitomonia_. Tanaman ini diteliti mempunyai racun yang dapat menyebabkan penderita menderita kelumpuhan dan kemudian suhu tubuhnya menjadi turun drastis sehingga sel-sel darah membeku dan kemudian tidak ada lagi yang dapat menyalurkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuh. Apabila penderita tidak segera ditangani, maka dia akan meninggal dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat kaku seperti sudah meninggal dalam waktu yang lama.'_

"Aa... _Chrysophelantum rubitomonia_. Tanaman Es Ruby, rupanya."

Sakura kaget mendengar suara tersebut sehingga ia hampir saja melompat dari kursinya. Ia menoleh ke samping melihat sepasang mata kuning keemasan yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi biru laut.

Itu gadis yang tadi!

"eh... tanaman Es Ruby?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya... kita lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Es Ruby. Tanaman itu berwarna seperti Ruby dan efek racunnya menyebabkan orang seperti membeku sehingga jadilah Es Ruby," ucapnya dengan semangat seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi lolipop.

"Jadi begitu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah mengerti. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dengan ceria. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang membaca sambil berkata dengan semangat, "Di tempat ini ada koleksinya loh... ayo kita lihat."

Sakura dengan langkah terseret-seret berjalan mengikuti gadis itu yang jalannya luar biasa cepat. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Hanatsu... jangan menarik anak itu. Kasihan tangannya nanti," teriak salah satu orang yang sedang membawa sekotak kaca penuh dengan kupu-kupu cherry.

Hanatsu segera melepaskan tangan Sakura kemudian ia menunjuk tanaman yang terisolasi.

"Itu dia Es Ruby-nya. Cantik, kan?" ucap Hanatsu berbinar-binar. Sakura dengan setengah hati menganggukkan kepalanya setelah melihat tumbuhan yang warna keseluruhannya seperti ruby, daunnya yang menjari, sulur-sulurnya yang terlihat anggun melingkari sepotong batang bambu dan bunganya yang putih yang bentuknya seperti bunga matahari. Benar-benar campuran yang aneh.

Hanatsu terlihat sedang terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menjentikkan jarinya dan menoleh untuk menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

"Oh iya... aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Amekawa Hanatsu. Suatu saat aku pasti akan memiliki semua spesies tumbuhan yang ada di dunia," ucapnya berbinar-binar.

"Cita-cita yang bagus," gumam Sakura sambil mengingat kenangan tim Kakashi pada saat pengenalan pertama mereka.

"Sungguh... terima kasih, Haruno-senpai,"

"Ya..." _eh... kenapa dia tahu namaku?_

Sakura ingin sekali bertanya. Namun, suaranya tidak keluar. Mulutnya hanya terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas.

"Aa... pasti kau berpikir kenapa aku mengetahui namamu. Ya, kan senpai," celoteh Hanatsu. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja... senpai kan terkenal di sini,"

_Ter..terkenal?_

"Senpai, kan muridnya Hokage-sama. Terus, tempat ini kan terisolasi... orangnya itu-itu doang. Jadi kalau ada yang baru datang seperti senpai, semua orang di sini pasti tahu,"

"hm... begitu, ya..." gumam Sakura setelah semua informasi terserap ke dalam otaknya. Hanatsu tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang memproses semua informasi tentang laboratorium tersebut ke dalam kepalanya. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hanatsu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura, Hanatsu," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sungguh, Senpai..." ucap Hanatsu. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan teriakan bahagia dari gadis berambut coklat muda tersebut. Mata birunya berbinar-binar menandakan begitu senangnya ia. Sakura menatap warna biru pada matanya dan mengingat-ingat kalau mata yang sebelumnya pernah ia tatap itu berbeda warna. Warna emas yang ia ingat saat menatap mata Hanatsu.

"Akhirnya... aku tidak punya kenalan sebaya denganku kecuali senpai. Semua orang di sini rata-rata sudah 18 tahun ke atas," celotehnya senang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya kenalan saat kau masuk sekolah ninja?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, senpai... yah gimana cara jelasinnya, ya..." ucap Hanatsu sebelum bergumam pada kalimat terakhir. Tangannya melambai-lambai, dahinya berkerut memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada senpai barunya itu. Namun, sebelum Hanatsu menjelaskan pada Sakura, ia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh wanita yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu laboratorium.

"Hanatsu... ayo ke sini sebentar"

"Ah... iya, Ran-senpai," jawab Hanatsu. Hanatsu melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada Sakura sebelum berlari menuju wanita bernama Ran tersebut. Sakura menghela napas dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang membaca.

_Dan aku belum menanyai tentang matanya itu. Memang kemungkinan itu karena Kekkai genkai tidak nol persen. Tapi... di Konoha hanya dua klan yang mempunyai doujutsu._

-0-

"Kau sudah siap rupanya," ucap Godaime yang baru saja memasuki ruang membaca.

"Tsunade-shishou, selamat siang," sapa Sakura sambil meletakkan buku yang ia baca. Sang Godaime membalas sapaannya dengan pelan sambil melirik tumpukan buku di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat sekali, ya," komentar Tsunade sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mengangguk cepat membuat senyum kecil mengembang pada wajah awet muda milik Sannin legendaris itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung praktek di greenhouse. Di sana kamu harus mengenal bagian tanaman mana yang sangat berguna dalam pengobatan racun," ucap Tsunade.

"Baik, Shishou," ucap Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah anggun Tsunade yang keluar dari ruang membaca.

Mereka berdiri di dekat sebuah tanaman unik. Daunnya yang kemuning dengan biji coklatnya yang kecil yang tersebar rapi pada ujung-ujung daun.

"Nah... sekarang jelaskan apa yang kamu ketahui tentang tanaman ini,"

"Baik, Shishou... tanaman ini adalah..."

-0-

"_Nah, Tsunade-san... kau sudah membaca buku yang aku pinjamkan, kan."_

_Tsunade mengangguk dengan semangat. Mata coklat madunya memancarkan betapa hausnya akan ilmu yang akan dipelajarinya._

"_Hmm... karena kau sudah selesai membacanya... kau ikut aku sekarang. Aku akan mengetes pengetahuanmu tentang tanaman."_

"_Baik,"_

"_Tanaman ini... apa yang kamu ketahui tentang tanaman ini?"_

_Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, mengamati tanaman di depannya. Tanaman itu terasa familiar. Tapi ia tidak ingat di mana ia pernah melihatnya. Selang beberapa saat, tiba-tiba sebuah informasi datang dengan cepat di dalam benaknya._

"_Sunny's smile. Salah satu dari banyak tanaman untuk pengobatan. Tanaman yang dipercaya dapat menjernihkan pandangan yang memburam. Untuk membuat obat untuk mata yang bermasalah seperti itu, yang diperlukan adalah menumbukkan halus daun itu kemudian merendamnya ke dalam air, atau merebus daunnya ke dalam air mendidih. Airnya tersebut dipakai dengan cara meneteskan cairan tersebut ke mata. Hasilnya mungkin tidak langsung terjadi, namun obat ini sangat efektif karena mata tersebut terbiasa pada perubahan pelan namun nyata," ucap Tsunade tanpa ragu._

"_Kau memang cepat menyerap informasi, Tsunade-san. Informasi tanaman ini ada di antara beratus-ratus tanaman yang tersebutkan pada buku yang aku pinjamkan padamu."_

"_Terima kasih..."_

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note : Informasi tentang tanaman yang digunakan 100% dikarang sesuai dengan apa yang kalian duga. Susah juga menamai tanaman yang sesuai dengan karakteristik yang ada. Seperti contoh Sunny's Smile. Karena bingung, aku langsung menamai tanaman kuning itu apa yang tiba-tiba muncul pada otakku. Kuning menjadi Sunny. Sehingga jadilah Sunny's smile. /swt**

**Oh ya... mungkin ada yang menyadari kenapa yang ditanya oleh Tsunade adalah tanaman obat-obatan, padahal buku yang dibaca Sakura itu mengenai tanaman beracun... hm... jawabannya adalah karena Sakura meminjam buku lebih dari satu dan Tsunade tahu tentang apa buku-buku yang dipinjam Sakura tersebut. Jadi seperti itu jawabannya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca walau chapter yang satu ini agak membosankan. Jangan lupa direview! **


	3. Chapter 3 Janji

**Disclaimer : Suatu saat, aku menemukan diriku dalam dunia ninja, bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan lainnya... sayangnya waktuku terbatas... dan aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata... hiks ''(**

**The Hidden Techniques **

_Ditulis oleh aimiera_

**Chapter 03 **

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu kecil, berdindingkan kaca yang tebal terdapat berbagai macam peralatan-peralatan untuk penelitian, mulai dari tabung reaksi sampai mikroskop yang canggih yang pernah ada. Di luar ruangan tersebut, terdapat ruangan yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman-tanaman, dari yang umum alias sering terlihat diluar sana sampai tanaman langka di negeri ninja yang mungkin jumlahnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Masih dalam ruangan yang sama, terdapat ruangan kecil pula yang digunakan untuk tempat berkumpulnya buku-buku, data-data atau catatan yang ada yang berhubungan dengan suatu subjek yang sama. Ketiga tempat itu, merupakan sebuah surga bagi orang-orang yang ingin mendalami tentang racun dan pengobatan.

Di ruang penelitian itu, terdapat seorang gadis muda yang umurnya tak lebih dari 14 tahun, sedang menggerus beberapa bahan dan mencampurkannya dengan suatu cairan secara perlahan dan penuh perhatian. Mata hijau emerald gadis itu, melirik ke sebuah cacatan yang ditempel di dinding dekatnya dengan selotip kecil. Setelah membaca catatan tersebut, raut wajah gadis berambut pink tersebut menjadi berkerut. Sepertinya, ia telah menemukan hal yang tidak ia sukai dari catatan tersebut... ataukah karena...

"ARGHHH..."

Tak jauh dari sana, gadis berumur 20-an menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah memasukkan sebuah tabung reaksi yang berisi cairan biru ke raknya secara hati-hati, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu pun segera melangkah menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Sakura dengan cepat segera menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Dia terdiam, dan beberapa lama kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi pink karena malu setelah mengetahui bahwa seniornya tersebut melihat kekesalannya.

"Kitayama-senpai... aku..tidak apa-apa," bisiknya dengan wajah semakin memerah. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan matanya yang coklat tua itu terlihat begitu lembut saat dia mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah sering ku katakan... panggil aku Ran," ucap Ran pada Sakura.

Sakura dengan sedikit ragu mulai mengganggukkan kepala. Ran tersenyum melihat gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kehidupan "komunitas" mereka. Ia melirik Sakura dan pekerjaan yang baru dikerjakan gadis bermata hijau tersebut secara bergantian.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"eng..."

Sakura menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari satu jari pada masing-masing tangan bergerak layaknya Hinata saat ia sedang gugup. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah pekerjaannya dan di dalam dadanya terdapat kekesalan yang terpendam karena ia gagal dalam melakukan sesuatu.

_Apa aku bertanya saja pada Kitaya–eh... Ran-senpai? Dia mungkin tahu apa yang salah..._

"Begini, Ran-senpai. Aku sedang mencoba membuat penawar racun untuk bisa ular yang sering ditemukan di hutan dekat desa Konoha. Tapi..."

"Ah... begitu rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan hasilnya tidak sama dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, kan,"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan hal itu menimbulkan senyum mengembang sekali lagi pada wajah Ran.

"Oke... ayo kita lihat apa yang salah pada penawar ini," ucapnya sebelum bersiap untuk membantu Sakura.

Perasaan lega mulai menyelimuti dada Sakura. Tadinya ia ragu saat ia mulai "mengganggu" hubungan antara orang-orang yang bekerja dalam ruangan tersebut dengan ketidaktahuannya. Ia ragu kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengejar apa yang diharapkan oleh Hokage ke lima tersebut. Ia tahu kalau jalannya menuju seorang medic-nin seperti gurunya tersebut masih sangatlah panjang. Tapi... tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia ingin segera menyempurnakan skillnya dan mengejar ketinggalan yang menurutnya sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan para kunoichi seangkatannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pada seorang pemuda di depannya.

"Menurut saya, hal tersebut tidak mengganggu saya sama sekali, Hokage-sama," balas pemuda tersebut.

"Sungguh?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi.

"Jika itu dapat membantu Hokage-sama, saya akan melakukannya. Lagipula anda sudah berbaik hati pada kami,"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu dia untuk segera menyiapkan diri untuk ujian Chuunin dua kali mendatang..."

"Baik Hokage-sama. Tapi... kenapa tidak ujian Chuunin yang sebentar lagi tiba?"

Tsunade menghela napasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia pun menatap mata hijau tua milik pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin muridku lebih siap saat ia mengikuti ujian Chuunin tersebut. Aku takut kalau dia masih trauma pada ujian Chuunin pertamanya," bisik Tsunade dengan penuh khawatir.

"Begitukah? Mungkin dia sudah seperti anak jika anda sekhawatir itu, Hokage-sama," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

_Ya... mungkin saja. Karena bagi Tsunade, Sakura adalah cermin akan dirinya saat ia berada di masa lalu._

_Benar begitu, bukan?_

"Selesai..."

"Selamat, Sakura-san."

"Ini semua berkat Ran-senpai yang sudah membantuku... aku tidaklah begitu pandai,"

Ran hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar respon dari Sakura. Kenapa gadis berambut pink itu tidak sadar atas bakatnya sendiri?

"Menurutku kau itu pandai, Sakura-san. Baru beberapa bulan dan lihatlah hasilnya. Kau sudah dapat membuat beberapa penawar racun dan obat-obatan,"

"Tapi... aku tidak sepandai Ran-senpai dan lainnya... bahkan Hanatsu yang lebih muda pun lebih ahli dalam hal ini daripada aku," bisik Sakura sedih.

Ran tersenyum dengan lembut, layaknya seorang ibu pada Sakura. Dengan suara yang menenangkan Ran berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa. Pendapatku tetap sama, Sakura-san. Kau itu pandai. Kau punya bakat. Mungkin selama ini kau ketinggalan karena kau belum mengasah bakatmu itu. Kau termasuk dalam kelompok kami, kelompok yang berdedikasi pada racun dan pengobatan. Hal seperti itu tidak semua orang dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Lagipula, keahlian kita datang dari pengalaman. Kau kira berapa lama waktuku kuhabiskan demi hal yang bernama racun dan pengobatan.. aku dan yang lainnya di dalam ruangan ini, belajar sangat lama agar bisa mencapai hal yang kami dapat seperti sekarang. Walau begitu, kita tidak boleh berhenti belajar, karena pasti akan ada hal-hal baru yang dapat kita pelajari."

Sakura menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Emosi yang berada di dalam dadanya meledak-ledak. Kebahagiaan tersebut menghampirinya. Ia merasa sangat senang dapat bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Sebuah kelompok yang terbentuk secara tidak sengaja karena ketertarikan pada hal yang sama. Ia sudah mempelajari hal-hal yang begitu berharga saat ia berada di sana.

_Kemampuan tidak bisa datang secara tiba-tiba._

_Bila kita mempunyai bakat, bakat tersebut tidak akan menjadi sempurna bila tidak dibarengi dengan pengalaman..._

_Bukankah dengan hal itu berarti kemampuan karena pengalaman lebih berharga. Mungkin dengan hal seperti itu akan lebih tersimpan dalam hati. Kekuatan itu tidak datang secara instan. Kau harus belajar dan terus belajar agar dapat mengasah kemampuan itu sendiri._

_Tapi kalau seperti itu... kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha, Sasuke-kun._

_Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat Orochimaru? Seorang kriminal yang telah membunuh Hokage ketiga._

_Kenapa, Sasuke-kun..._

_Kenapa..._

_Aku berjanji... suatu saat aku akan membuktikan kekuatanku yang sudah terasah dengan apa yang kupelajari._

**End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ikatan

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's… so it's not mine…**

**The Hidden Techniques**

_Ditulis oleh aimiera_

-0-

-0-

**Chapter 04**

_Hidup itu sangat berharga…_

_Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang kau miliki…_

_Namun, saat hal mendesak datang,_

_Dan meminta kau memilih antara hidupmu dan hidup orang lain,_

_Manakah yang kau pilih?_

_Jalan mana yang kau tempuh?_

"SEKALI LAGI!"

Teriakan dari seorang Hokage berambut kuning dan bermata bagaikan madu itu meluncur sekali lagi kepada sang murid. Si murid yang kini sedang terengah-engah mengangguk dengan pelan sebelum ia berkonsentrasi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tsunade memandang gadis berambut pink tersebut dengan lekat. Setelah ia melihat tanda-tanda bahwa muridnya sudah siap, Hokage kelima tersebut segera mengambil kuda-kuda dan melempar bola-bola coklat kehitaman yang melesat cepat menuju sang murid. Haruno Sakura langsung menghindari serangan bola-bola yang dilemparkan gurunya. Namun, karena jumlahnya yang lumayan banyak, ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya sehingga beberapa tempat yang terkena lemparan tersebut langsung berubah warna menjadi merah keungu-unguan.

Itulah yang kini dialami oleh gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald tersebut. Karena ia sedang mempelajari betapa pentingnya seorang _med-nin, _Sakura pun harus menempuh hari-hari neraka bersama _shishou tercinta…_

Setelah beberapa sesi bersama Tsunade yang melempar bola-bola dan Sakura yang bergerak menghindarinya, tibalah waktu untuk bekerja di dalam _greenhouse_ yang menjadi tempat yang rutin dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua, khususnya Sakura.

Tsunade dengan cepat segera memimpin jalan, diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan hampir tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Dengarkan baik-baik, Sakura. Seorang _medic_ harus tahu rasa sakit. __Jadi, kau harus tahan dengan memar-memar itu."_

Sakura menghela napas saat ia teringat ucapan gurunya tersebut. Rasa sakit mulai ia abaikan, dan ia kini berjalan dengan lebih mantap daripada sebelumnya.

_Ini hanyalah memar… bukan luka yang mengancam jiwa, dan bukan pula luka yang terkena racun…_

_Kau harus tahan, Sakura… AYO BERJUANG!_

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di _greenhouse _tersebut. Seperti biasa, Tsunade hanya mengambil dan mengembalikan beberapa buku sebelum ia bergerak memeriksa pekerjaan orang-orang yang bekerja di sana. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa titah pada mereka termasuk Sakura, wanita tersebut bergerak meninggalkan tempat menuju kantornya sambil menggerutu pelan tentang pekerjaan yang agak malas ia lakukan.

Setelah sang Hokage pergi, Sakura segera dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang memeriksa memar-memarnya dan memberikan batu es. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Sakura menolaknya sambil mengutip ucapan gurunya yang kini masih ia ingat.

"Alah… walau seperti itu, tetap saja kau tidak boleh meremehkan memar-memarmu itu, Sakura," ucap salah seorang penghuni _greenhouse_ tersebut setelah mendengar kutipan itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

"Benar, Sakura. Tahan dengan memar itu maksudnya saat sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran, kau harus tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan hanya karena memar. Tapi saat sedang dalam situasi yang baik, kau harus segera tangani memar itu," timpal Ran yang bisa dianggap seperti sosok seorang kakak bagi Sakura.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya kalah, Sakura dengan sedikit berat hati pun segera menerima penanganan terhadap memar-memarnya. Satu hal yang berada dalam pikiran Sakura…

_Jangan berdebat mengenai pengobatan jika lawanmu adalah orang-orang _greenhouse_ yang rata-rata merupakan _medic_ atau calon _medic.

Ia harus memikirkan hal tersebut, sampai ia menjadi seorang _medic-nin _yang jadi panutan orang.

-0-

"Jadi, bagaimana pelatihannya, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis sebaya dengan Sakura yang menatap gadis bermata hijau emerald tersebut dengan nada penasaran. Dari dalam bola mata biru jernih gadis itu, terpancar keingintahuan yang cukup besar akan kegiatan sahabat alias mantan rivalnya tersebut.

"Kalau secara teori sih… biasa-biasa saja Ino. Tapi sejujurnya, itu latihan terberat yang pernah kualami," jawab Sakura sejujurnya.

"Tentu saja kalau kau bilang itu adalah latihan terberat… Kakashi-sensei itu ka–"

Ino segera terdiam ketika melihat ekspresi pada wajah Sakura. Ia merasa tidak enak melihat wajah mengkerut yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Diam-diam, ia mengutuk ninja terkenal yang merupakan guru dari tim 7 itu. Ino mengerti sedikit sifat dari Kakashi, namun ia merasa itu semua tidak adil kalau ia jadi mengabaikan murid perempuan satu-satunya.

Ino diam dan berpikir. Kalau ia berada dalam posisi Sakura, apa ia akan jadi sepertinya? Ia tahu kalau dia berada dalam bimbingan Kakashi-sensei dan ia diabaikan, ia masih punya klannya yang membantu dalam mempelajari entah apa pun yang diwariskan dalam keluarganya. Mungkin pula, ia akan balas dendam pada guru mesum itu dengan cara menggunakan Shintenshin no jutsu kemudian berpose memalukan saat ia masih berada dalam diri Kakashi. Dan pada saat itu, ia akan meminta 'seseorang' untuk memotret 'Kakashi dalam pose memalukan' dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh Konoha–tidak… mungkin sampai ke Kiri atau Iwa.

Tentu saja hal itu harus menjadi sebuah pelajaran… _**jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Yamanaka Ino**_

_Yak… kembali lagi ke topik sebelumnya…_

Ino pun melirik ke arah sahabatnya setelah ia melewatkan perjalanannya dalam 'Seandainya aku adalah anggota tim 7'. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

_Jika aku mempunyai Klan Yamanaka, bagaimana dengan dia?_

Sejujurnya, Ino sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga dari Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut kuning cerah itu tidak pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Sakura. Kalau pun Sakura bercerita tentang keluarganya, paling-paling itu tentang hal sepele.

"_Maaf, Ino. Hari ini aku ada makan bersama di keluargaku…"_

"_Hai, Ino… Tadi ibuku memesan bunga dahlia untuk–"_

"_Ino… menurutmu apa yang harus kuberi untuk ayahku… kau tahu sebentar lagi dia–"_

Ino menghela napas. Ya… hal yang ia dengar mengenai keluarganya benar-benar hal yang sangat biasa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang tua Sakura itu adalah ninja atau bukan.

Tapi… walaupun begitu, Ino merasa senang akan perubahan nasib Sakura. Gadis yang dulu pertama kali ia temui sebagai seorang gadis kecil pemalu, kini sudah dapat mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk meminta diajarkan cara sebagai medic oleh salah satu dari sannin yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Sakura… lupakan apa yang tadi kukatakan," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, kini Hokage-sama adalah gurumu, kan."

"Iya… tapi Kakashi-sensei…"

Ino tersenyum semakin lebar melihat sikap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau tidak kalah hebatnya dari Naruto dan Sasuke-kun… yah walaupun Sasuke-kun itu jaauuhh lebih hebat, sih" ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Ino…"

Dua sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

Di tengah-tengah ketenangan dan alunan musik yang lembut, wangi kue semerbak yang menyelimuti ruangan, dan kopi atau coklat hangat yang harum yang membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lega, dua orang sahabat yang sebelumnya pertaliannya terputus kini tersambung lagi… _**menjadi sebuah ikatan yang lebih kuat.**_

-0-

-0-

"Aku pulang…"

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup mulai terdengar dari sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Seorang pemuda berumur tak kurang dari 15 tahun sedang menyeruput teh hijau yang masih menghembuskan uap hangat. Di depannya, tersaji dua piring dango yang sama hangatnya dengan teh yang diseruput oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Silakan duduk," bisik pemuda itu dengan pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Pemuda itu menatap sosok gadis di depannya. Baginya, gadis di depannya itu adalah gadis yang begitu indah, wajahnya yang _baby face_ membuat orang mengiranya sebagai gadis yang lebih muda dari yang sebenarnya. Lalu, jangan lupa dengan sinar matanya yang cerah yang membuat hatinya ingin menggapai lebih dalam lagi.

Gadis itu menatap tak sabar pada dirinya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sangat pucat dan bermata hijau tua yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan menatapnya entah kenapa dengan tatapan yang sangat ia kenal. _Ah…betapa imutnya dia…_

"Hokage-sama meminta kita untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin dua kali mendatang," jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Ujian Chuunin? Aku tahu kita masihlah ninja genin… tapi ki–"

"Itu sudah dibicarakan… menurutnya hal itu diperkenankan karena kita adalah ninja Konoha,"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebelum ia menyambar satu tusuk dango di hadapannya. Ia mengunyah dengan pelan sebelum menelannya. Setelah ia memakan satu tusuk dango dan menegak teh hijau miliknya, ia segera mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Lalu, aku masuk tim mana? Dan kamu bagaimana? Trus, kenapa harus dua kali mendatang?" tanya gadis itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aa… ternyata kau khawatir kita akan beda tim, ya… bahagianya diriku ini…"

"Hei, aku serius…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat gadis di hadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah yang cemberut. Yah… menggoda gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu memang menjadi sebuah hobi yang sangat ia sukai.

"Tenang saja, kau dan aku satu tim, kok…"

"Satunya lagi?"

"Haruno Sakura… kau tahu dia, kan…"

"Aa… iya. Jadi dua kali mendatang itu maksudnya untuk…"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak lama sehingga ia tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan. Ia menghela napasnya sambil meremas lembut tangan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu membalas remasan tersebut dengan lebih kuat, dan entah kenapa, mereka kini berlomba dalam kontes 'Siapa yang lebih kuat dalam meremas sebuah tangan'.

-0-

-0-

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Nostalgia

**Akhirnya… setelah melewati penantian yang panjang, akhirnya UAS pun selesai… walaupun masih ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan…**

**Walaupun sudah berlalu tapi tetap saja saya akan mengucapkan…**

"**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU… SEMOGA TAHUN INI LEBIH BAIK DARI TAHUN SEBELUMNYA****"**

**Oke… langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Kalau aku pengarang Naruto, aku tidak mungkin menulis fanfic Naruto, tentunya. ****Jadi kesimpulannya, aku bukan pengarang Naruto.**

**The Hidden Techniques**

**By: aimiera**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Waktu terus berjalan dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata yang agak aneh. Ia heran sekaligus khawatir, apa yang menyebabkan orang yang bernama Amekawa Hanatsu terlambat, padahal gadis itu selalu datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Senpai…maaf aku terlambat," teriak suara yang kini sudah familiar di telinga gadis berambut pink tersebut.

_Panjang umur… baru __aja diomongin(dalam hati)langsung datang…_

Sakura kini menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun dan berambut coklat agak kemerahan seperti tanah(walau agak jauh lebih muda) yang sedang berlari menuju arahnya sambil menggendong sebuah tas punggung kecil dan memegang sesuatu yang diikat dengan kain bermotif.

Sebenarnya, gadis berambut pink itu menunggu Hanatsu bukan karena masalah penting. Ia menunggu hanya masalah sepele (kalau dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, sih tidak bisa dibilang sepele) karena ia sudah berjanji pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk memakan masakan buatannya, dan sekarang… ia sudah sangat kelaparan.

Janji… ya, janji yang bermula sejak hari itu…

_Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan mendekati senior(dalam umur)nya yang sedang membaca dengan tekun sebuah buku mengenai modifikasi obat. Dengan ragu, ia menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan sebelum mencengkram ujung baju dengan gugup._

_Orang yang ditepuk bahunya menoleh sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut._

"_Ano… senpai…"_

"_Ada apa, Hanatsu?" tanya Sakura sambil bergerak memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Senpai mau bantu aku, gak?" tanya Hanatsu dengan nada penuh harap._

_Sakura diam sambil berpikir akan apa yang ingin diminta oleh gadis di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak lebih ahli dari anak itu dalam masalah racun. Ia juga sangat tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya masih pemula dalam penyembuhan menggunakan chakra. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan._

"_eng… Ya," jawab gadis berambut pink itu dengan nada ragu._

"_Sungguh!" ucap Hanatsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Sungguh," jawab Sakura lebih yakin dari sebelumnya setelah melihat secercah kebahagiaan pada mata biru laut milik gadis tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Senpai. Jadi begini, temanku sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Aku ingin sekali membuatkan masakan buat dia. Soalnya, selama ini selalu dia yang bikin makanan. Jadi, senpai mau, kan bantu aku…" celoteh Hanatsu sambil mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar yang super duper menggemaskan._

_Sakura melihat sifat kekanakan gadis itu langsung __terhanyut dalam emosi. Lalu, tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan hadiah teriakan bahagia yang untungnya tidak sampai memekakkan telinga._

Dengan sigap dan penuh semangat, Hanatsu segera membuka ikatan pada kain bermotif dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makan dari dalamnya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena semakin ia berlatih, hasil masakannya menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula, ia juga mendapatkan beberapa tips dalam memasak dari seniornya tersebut.

Hanatsu kemudian menyerahkan kotak makan jatah Sakura pada gadis berambut pink tersebut, dan dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan menyantap makanan yang terhidang di dalamnya. Sakura langsung menyantap makanan tersebut bukan karena masakannya yang seenak yang dibuat oleh koki yang handal, melainkan karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan hampir berbunyi. Walau begitu, masakan gadis bermata biru laut tersebut tidaklah buruk. Mungkin dapat dikatakan lumayan untuk pemula yang baru memulai memasak.

_Membuat __penawar racun itu layaknya seperti kau membuat sebuah masakan…_

Ia teringat kata-kata itu saat ia mencoba membuat penawar racun untuk yang sekian kalinya. Ran, yang saat itu membantunya, selalu menanamkan pemahaman itu dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia berpikir karena Hanatsu sudah lama dalam membuat penawar racun membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih baik dalam memasak dibandingkan pemula-pemula lainnya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Senpai?" tanya Hanatsu penasaran setelah ia melihat Sakura yang telah menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Menurutku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Hanya saja, ikannya sedikit kurang matang dan telur dadarnya masih kurang garam," jawab Sakura sambil memasang senyuman yang lembut.

Hanatsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan sedikit antusias sebelum ia mencicipi masakan buatannya.

"Syukurlah, Senpai. Senpai pasti pintar masak, ya…" celotehnya.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum sedih karena ia memikirkan sedikit kenangan masa lalunya.

_Dimana ia berlatih membuatkan __bekal makanan yang enak untuk Sasuke…_

_Sasuke yang kini entah bagaimana kabarnya…_

Ia hanya dapat berharap, dimana pun keberadaan laki-laki bermata onyx itu, ia dapat menemukan kehidupan di tempat untuk berpijak dalam hidup. Walaupun itu hanya demi balas dendam pada kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, sebelum ia mengobrol ria–mengenai latihan kerasnya dengan sang Hokage–dengan gadis yang duduk bersamanya di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, yang membawa aroma kesegaran alam.

Hari kini sudah mulai memerah—dengan sedikit warna oranye – dan sinar mentari yang mulai meredup. Langit yang menggelap membuat seorang Haruno Sakura, yang sedang memandang suasanan dari balik jendela, segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia melirik ke sekitarnya. Penghuni _greenhouse_ semakin lama semakin sedikit sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di sana. Ia mencari-cari namun tidak menemukan wajah yang akrab dengannya. Gadis berambut pink itu pun sadar akan keberadaan dua orang yang lebih akrab dengannya.

_Ran sedang melakukan sebuah misi di desa yang tak jauh dari Konoha…_

_Hanatsu akhir-akhir ini memang selalu pulang sebelum hari petang…_

_Dan kini ia pun berjalan pulang sendiri…_

Sakura menghela napasnya dan bergegas keluar sambil membawa beberapa buku dan catatan yang mungkin dapat ia baca pada malam hari. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan. Kakinya bergerak secara otomatis sehingga ia hampir tidak sadar akan arah yang ia tuju.

Entah mengapa kakinya bergerak di jalan setapak menuju gerbang desa Konoha. Saat ia berhenti, ia menatap sebuah bangku yang sangat familiar dengannya. Bangku tersebut membuat hati Sakura tersayat-sayat. Ia segera memegang dadanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba mencepat.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bertekad untuk tetap kuat sehingga walaupun ia melihat bangku tersebut, ia tidak akan membuang air matanya untuk hal sia-sia.

Sakura melangkah lagi, membiarkan sang kaki membawa dirinya ke mana pun ia mau. Ia bergerak sampai ia melihat kedai Ichiraku, kedai ramen yang menjadi tempat rutin Naruto berada. Mengingat bahwa ia belum berbelanja, ia segera menghampiri kedai tersebut dan menyapa wajah familiar yang menghiasi tempat itu.

"Selamat malam, Iruka-sensei," sapa Sakura.

Guru Akademi Ninja itu tersenyum sambil membalas salam yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, Sensei. Tsunade-shishou melatihku dengan sangat keras… syukurlah besok waktu istirahat, soalnya badanku sudah sakit semua," jawab Sakura dengan riang sebelum ia memesan beef ramen pada Ayame.

Chuunin itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap antusias yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Ia kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada ramen yang dipesannya sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Melihat ini, aku jadi kangen pada Naruto."

Sakura terdiam. Beef ramen, yang dipesannya, baru diantar oleh Ayame dan masih beruap karena panas. Ia menatap ramennya dan melihat baying-bayang seorang ninja yang berjaket oranye dengan senyum lebar. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingatnya. Sejak satu misi yang gagal tersebut, Naruto meninggalkan desa Konoha untuk berlatih dengan seorang Sannin—Sannin mesum, panggilan Naruto pada pria berambut putih tersebut– sambil berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku juga, Iruka-sensei," ucap gadis berambut pink itu dengan pelan. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan cahaya yang lembut bersamaan dengan kenangan makan ramen bersama di kedai ramen yang sama dengan tempat ia kini berada.

"Anak itu… dia pasti akan menjadi ninja yang kuat," komentar Iruka sambil mengingat senyum orang yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Tentu saja, Sensei," bisik Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan, "Dia memiliki semangat dan keinginan yang kuat. Karena itu, suatu saat ia pasti akan menjadi ninja yang kuat."

Sakura terdiam sebentar untuk mengunyah dan menelan beef ramen miliknya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan suatu saat ia pasti akan menjadi Hokage yang baik."

Sakura melirik ke arah gurunya. Ia melihat Iruka yang tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menahan air matanya untuk mengalir ke pipi. Ia juga melihat chuunin tersebut memesan lagi semangkuk ramen pada Ayame yang tengah sibuk melayani pengunjung. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat semua itu.

_Diantara kami semua, kaulah yang paling merindukan kehadiran Naruto, Iruka-sensei…_

_Mungkin Naruto sudah kau anggap sebagai adik–bukan mungkin sebagai seorang anak yang sangat kau sayangi…_

Sakura segera menyelesaikan ramen miliknya. Saat melihat mangkuk ramen yang kosong, ia membayar pesanannya, dan berpamitan pada mantan gurunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku.

Ia menatap langit gelap yang hanya bertaburkan bintang-bintang kecil. Di dekat kumpulan tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah cahaya lembut, cahaya bulan purnama yang lembut dan membantu menerangi alam. Suasana itu merupakan suasana yang tenang baginya. Nostalgia… nostalgia akan kebiasaan keluarganya memandang bulan purnama dengan cahaya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kini, ia merindukan keluarganya. Mungkin, di hari kedepan—dimana ia sedang libur dari latihannya– ia akan mengunjungi rumah keluarganya. Untuk bercerita, mencurahkan hati dengan penuh akan peristiwa yang baru menimpanya. Dan suatu saat, ia akan memperkenalkan teman-teman barunya kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang," bisik seorang gadis ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda, berambut coklat yang hampir menyerupai putih, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Mata pemuda yang hijau tua itu menatap dengan terkejut akan kehadiran gadis yang kini sedang duduk sambil meneguk teh hijau.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang sebelum ia duduk berseberangan dengan gadis tersebut. Ia segera mengambil teko di depannya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir yang telah tersedia di atas meja.

"Aku dapat kabar," bisik pemuda tersebut.

Gerakan gadis itu berhenti sebentar sebelum menatap pemuda di depannya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kabar apa?"

"Aku melihat seorang wanita di pasar saat aku sedang ingin membeli beberapa peralatan," jawabnya.

"Tunggu… dengar, ya… kalau kau berbicara lagi tentang wanita cantik yang merebut hati—"

"Aduh…tunggu dulu… bukan itu maksudku…"

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kesal, berusaha untuk menghilangkan ekspresi tak percaya dari wajah gadis di depannya. Gadis itu kini sudah meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya sebelum mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya yang kecil nan ramping.

"Lalu apa," ucap gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Begini, Yoruko—" pemuda itu segera mengangkat tangan sebelum ia mendapat pukulan dari gadis di depannya. Gadis itu segera menurunkan tangannya sebelum menggerutu dengan kesal bahwa namanya bukan Yoruko.

"Oke… maksudku begini. Wanita tadi itu adalah wanita yang mirip dengan Mayonaka-sama," ucap sang pemuda dengan terburu-buru.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar, memperlihatkan kilatan cahaya yang sangat dikenal oleh si pemuda.

"Maksudmu, dia…"

Sang pemuda mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ya… wanita itu mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, ia berambut sangat gelap, jika dilihat dari satu sisi warnanya seperti coklat tapi kalau dilihat dari sisi yang lain, warnanya itu seperti merah. Tapi, warna mata mereka sama, biru muda seperti es," ceritanya pada gadis yang kini mendengarkan ucapannya dengan sangat tertarik.

"Ciri-ciri fisiknya mirip sekali dengan apa yang diceritakan ibu. Apa mungkin dia adalah Akana-san?" bisik gadis itu dengan pelan dan hampir tidak mempercayai pikirannya.

"Mungkin saja… tapi yang aku herankan itu adalah kenapa Hokage-sama tidak mengenalnya. Maksudku, kudengar ia ingin mencari tahu tentang klan itu, kan."

"Mungkin saja Hokage-sama belum bertemu dengan wanita itu. Maksudku, ia kan baru tiba di Konoha setelah sekian lama meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Ya… itu bisa saja terjadi. Lagi pula wanita itu juga mirip dengan Chie-sama, kan. Hokage-sama pasti masih mengingat wajah Chie-sama dan ia pasti menyadari akan kemiripan antara Chie-sama dengan wanita itu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia berpikir akan sesuatu yang sering didengarnya saat ia sedang bekerja. Ia kemudian menatap sosok pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang sedang asyik menyantap kue-kue yang mungkin dibawanya pulang.

"Hei…" bisiknya.

"Ya…" balas pemuda itu yang masih mengunyah kue yang dimakannya.

"Mungkinkah mereka akan keluar untuk berperang?"

"Tidak tahu… tapi, kenapa kau berpikir seperti ada perang yang akan terjadi?" ucapnya sambil berbalik bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Di tempatku… mereka selalu berkata kalau dunia ini sedang memanas. Perang bisa saja terjadi entah kapan waktunya. Aku juga dengar kalau perjanjian perdamaian yang mengikat desa-desa tersembunyi itu dapat disepelekan oleh masing-masing desa. Lagipula, kita lihat sendiri, kan saat Suna dan Oto menyerang Konoha baru-baru ini…"

Pemuda berambut pucat itu menghela napas sebelum menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kosong milik gadis itu. Ia dengan mantap memegang pundak gadis tersebut sehingga menimbulkan dua pasang mata, satu hijau dan satu biru, untuk saling memandang.

"Aku tidak tahu… Klan kita hanya bertugas untuk menjaga dan memberi informasi bagi klan tersebut. Yah… walau kau itu—"

"Aku tahu… '_perjanjian antara dua klan_'. Klan kita akan membantu mereka tentang dunia luar dan sebagai balasannya, mereka akan menyediakan persediaan yang kita butuhkan. Yah… perjanjian yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota dari dua klan."

Sang pemuda terdiam sebentar, mengingat akan cerita tentang perjanjian dan tugas dari masing-masing klan. Ia melirik sebentar pada gadis, yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum ia mengingat masalah yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan.

"Menurutmu, apa aku harus memberitahu Shiki-sama tentang wanita itu?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau… kau kan 'pengawas'," gerutu sang gadis ketika mengingat akan peran yang dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda berambut pucat itu menghela napasnya mendengar gerutuan gadis itu. Ia tidak heran akan kekesalan yang dimiliki pada dirinya. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau orang lain dari klannya yang memegang peranan tersebut. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan meletakkan tangannya di atas gulungan yang sudah terbuka itu. Pada tangannya, mengalir sebuah aliran chakra berwarna silver yang semakin lama meresap pada kertas di bawahnya.

Melihat hasilnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat seekor burung berukuran sedang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam sangkar. Ia membuka sangkar tersebut dan meraih burung itu untuk memposisikan gulungan kertas tersebut ke tempat yang sangat aman. Lalu, ia menerbangkan burung itu ke angkasa yang luas setelah berbisik.

"_Berikan ini pada Shiki-sama."_

Burung itu dengan cepat terbang tinggi meliuk-liuk di udara. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sosok burung tersebut lenyap dari pandangan matanya yang luar biasa tajam.

Pemuda itu kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat sang gadis sedang memandang langit-langit yang putih seperti awan.

"Tidak apa-apakah kita tidak memberitahu tentang mereka pada Hokage-sama?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, karena Hokage-sama sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan klan kita asalkan urusan tersebut tidak membahayakan desa Konoha," balasnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju ruangan miliknya.

Melihat pemuda berambut coklat pucat yang kini sudah tidak ada di ruangan tempat ia berada, gadis itu memandang bayangan pada permukaan teh hijaunya dengan sedih. Ia menghela napas sebelum ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di waktu mendatang…"_

**Akhirnya chapter ****ini**** selesai juga.**

**Nama Shiki di sini berarti 'empat musim' (karena arti dari shiki itu sendiri lumayan banyak). Lalu, Mayonaka mempunyai arti tengah malam. Dan Yoruko itu berarti anak malam (semoga bener).**

**Untuk ****nama Akana, aku didedikasikan untuk salah satu karakter samurai dari Ugetsu Monogatari (walau nama itu digunakan oleh karakter laki-laki), tapi kurasa untuk perempuan nama itu juga bisa dipakai. Yah…tinggal beberapa nama lagi untuk melengkapi janji (pada diri sendiri), dimana janji tersebut ada gara-gara kesalahan yang aku perbuat pada UAS sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan ****celotehan-celotehan dari pengarang.**

**Sekali lagi, "Selamat Tahun Baru 2011"**

**Haha… aku masih terbiasa dengan tahun 2010 jadinya agak canggung pas nulis tahun 2011.**


	6. Chapter 6 Persiapan

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Kalau aku pengarang Naruto, aku tidak mungkin menulis fanfic Naruto, tentunya. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku bukan pengarang Naruto.**

**The Hidden Techniques**

**By: aimiera**

**xxx**

**xxx**

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Godaime Hokage yang menatap tajam pada muridnya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan yang hanya menerima keyakinan yang kuat sebagai balasannya.

"Saya siap, Hokage-sama," jawab gadis berambut pink tersebut dengan formal, tanda bahwa ia sangat serius untuk menerima permintaannya.

Tsunade menghela napas. Jika muridnya siap menerimanya, maka ia tidak boleh menolaknya. Meski demikian, ia tetap cemas dalam melepaskan muridnya yang hampir ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Tapi, sang Hokage teringat sesuatu. Ada pemuda itu, yang ia yakini dapat menjaga muridnya dengan cukup 'profesional'. Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum, rencana yang ia persiapkan sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Isseki nichou—satu batu, dua burung– sekali tembak dapat dua burung. Wanita itu tertawa cekikikan di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat pintar dalam menjalankan suatu rencana.

_Kasihan sekali gadis itu…_

"eng… Shishou," sela Sakura yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu ketakutan melihat ekspresi gurunya. Tsunade segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada muridnya yang terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Saat itu pula, ia tahu bahwa sikapnya sedikit membuat gadis berambut pink itu ketakutan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Sakura," ucap Tsunade sambil membunyikan sebuah lonceng yang muncul entah dari mana, menghadiahkan seseorang yang misterius lengkap dengan topeng putih bermotif wajah kucing.

"Panggil dia… suruh dia datang ke sini dengan cepat!" perintah sang hokage kepada bawahannya yang sangat setia tersebut.

"Hai. Saya mengerti," ucap ANBU bertopeng kucing itu sebelum ia melesat, menghilang tanpa bekas. Sakura yang melihat 'pertukaran kata' antara sang Hokage dan ANBU itu merasa sedikit penasaran. Dengan ragu, ia akhirnya mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya tersebut.

"Tsunade-shishou… ano, kenapa shishou memanggil orang dengan ANBU? Biasanya shishou menyuruh chuunin untuk tugas itu," tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Yang ditanya langsung mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu sinis, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Walau begitu, ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi lembut saat matanya yang seperti madu bertatapan dengan mata emerald milik gadis itu.

"Kalau tidak begitu, ia tidak akan segera datang, bukan," jawabnya dengan nada misterius dan sedikit berbahaya seolah-olah pernah ada kejadian yang tidak disukainya di masa lalu.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan terdiam, tidak ingin mengucapkan satu patah kata sampai orang yang dibicarakan datang. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Seperti apa dia sehingga ia membuat ekspresi Hokage wanita pertama itu menjadi 'agak' menakutkan.

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar di telinga genin muda tersebut. Suara tersebut bergema di lorong di luar kantor Hokage. Tak lebih dari tiga detik, pintu kantor itu segera terbuka dengan suara yang sedikit keras sehingga membuat Sakura merinding mendengarnya.

"m…Maaf Hokage-sama, tolong jangan lakukan itu… kumohon deng—"

"Selamat datang, Rei," ucap Tsunade dengan nada penuh kelicikan.

"—an sangat… eng, Hokage-sama… selamat datang?"

Pemuda bernama Rei memandang sang Hokage dengan nada tidak yakin akan apa yang ia dengar. Ia bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat cahaya licik yang terpancar pada mata almond milik wanita tersebut. Dia tidak tahu akan apa penyebab wanita itu untuk memancarkan cahaya yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

Tsunade memandang pemuda berambut pucat itu dengan ekspresi puas. Ia sangat puas karena telah membuatnya ketakutan. Apalagi dengan kelemahan yang ia pegang yang siap ia lakukan sehingga membuat pemuda itu menuruti perintahnya dengan 'keinginannya sendiri'.

Rei hanya terdiam, padahal dalam dirinya ia mengutuki temannya yang sengaja memberitahu kelemahan yang ia miliki. Ia tidak menyangka akan efek dari tingkahnya yang membuat seorang kenalannya menjadi kesal pada dirinya. Sekarang, ia yang sengsara berada di bawah kekangan sang Hokage, walau ia masih memegang kartu untuk mengikat kenalannya tersebut yang sangat 'baik' yang berhubungan dekat dengan wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Rei. Kau hanya kuberi sebuah misi. Dengan matamu yang tajam itu, aku yakin kau dapat membuat persentase kegagalan dalam misi ini berkurang," ujar Tsunade sambil memeriksa kukunya yang agak merah dan berkilau karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Misi, Hokage-sama?" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada penasaran, sikap ketakutannya kini menghilang ketika mendengar satu kata yang sangat sering ia dengar.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke penghuni ruangan yang semenjak kedatangan Rei agak diabaikan. Ia melihat sang murid menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya sebelum wajahnya cerah karena mengerti sesuatu.

"Iya… misi. Kau kira apa, Rei," ujarnya sambil menaikkan satu alis dengan nada yang menantang.

"eng… bukan apa-apa. Lalu, misinya apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Tsunade menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengambil satu buah gulungan kertas berwarna hijau. Pada gulungan tersebut, terdapat sebuah simbol unik yang menyatakan bahwa itu berisi mengenai sebuah misi kelas C.

Rei mengambil gulungan kertas yang disodorkan oleh pemimpin desanya. Ia membukanya secara perlahan sebelum membacanya dengan seksama. Mata hijaunya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan mencoba menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Apa anda tidak salah ambil?" tanyanya dengan bingung setelah mencerna semua kata demi kata yang ada.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Di sini tertulis bahwa misi kelas C ini adalah pergi ke desa Shirano dan menyembuhkan pasien dari keracunan yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya," terang Rei.

"Lalu kenapa? Memang itu misinya."

"Tapi, Hokage-sama. Apa tidak sebaiknya anda mengirim medic-nin atau sejenisnya dalam urusan seperti ini? Saya bukan ninja spesialisasi itu," jawab Rei sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mendapatkan misi yang baginya sudah di luar jangkauan.

"Kau tidak bertugas untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Sakuralah yang mendapat misi itu," terang Hokage sambil menunjuk muridnya yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertukaran kata antara gurunya dengan pemuda yang masih belum dikenalnya–walau ia sudah tahu siapa namanya.

Pemuda berambut pucat itu jelas sekali terkejut saat mendapati satu orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mungkin karena ia sangat takut akan wanita bermata almond tersebut melakukan ancamannya, ia tidak mengecek siapa saja yang berada dalam ruangan. Syukurlah hanya ada Sakura yang melihatnya, bila lebih dari itu, mungkin ia akan merasa malu sekali.

"Ah… begitu. Lalu, misi saya apa, Hokage-sama? Kenapa anda memberikan gulungan ini?" tanyanya sambil melambai-lambaikan gulungan kertas yang terbuka.

Tsunade menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu, dengan mata tajam yang menatap ke arah mata hijau pucat pemuda itu, sang Hokage memberikan perintahnya.

"Teisatsusha no Rei, kau kutugaskan untuk membantu dan melindungi Haruno Sakura saat ia menjalankan misinya di desa Shirano sampai misinya selesai. Dan saya tidak ingin ada kegagalan dalam misi tersebut, mengerti!"

"Hai, saya mengerti," jawab Rei sambil membungkukkan badannya pada wanita berjabatan tinggi tersebut.

Sakura hanya memandang interaksi mereka dengan kagum. Ia juga memandang penjaganya dalam misi nanti yang masih membungkuk dengan air muka yang sangat serius.

Teisatsusha—pengintai. Rei adalah seseorang yang terkenal dalam urusan mengamati suatu keadaan. Tapi, misi yang diberikan oleh gurunya tersebut, baginya, agak aneh untuk diberikan pada seorang pengintai.

Pengintai… mungkin seperti teman seangkatannya; Shino, Kiba, dan Hinata, yang tergabung dalam tim untuk observasi. Namun, pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu diberi tugas untuk membantu dan melindunginya. Tapi kenapa tugas itu harus diberikan pada seorang teisatsusha?

Ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh sang Hokage, ia yakin sekali. Tapi, rencana apa itu, Sakura masih belum mengetahuinya. Mungkin saja karena desa Shirano terdengar begitu asing, walau letaknya lumayan dekat dengan desa Konoha. Tapi, kenapa gurunya itu tidak menugaskan satu orang lagi, adalah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi. Ia merasa bahwa Tsunade terlihat lebih serius akan sesuatu dibanding sebelumnya—walaupun Sakura hanya mengenal wanita itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

-o-

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang agak santai dari apartemennya. Pada punggungnya, terdapat sebuah tas punggung yang berwarna hijau tua seperti lumut. Wajahnya terlihat cerah. Tentu, karena itu merupakan misi pertamanya setelah ia mulai berada di bawah bimbingan sannin wanita awet muda tersebut.

Suasana hari itu lumayan indah di mata emerald gadis itu. Cuacanya begitu cerah sehingga hampir tak terlihat awan-awan hujan yang menggantung di sana. Sambil melangkah, gadis berambut pink itu melirik ke sekitarnya. Ia kini berada di daerah pasar, sehingga tentu saja banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melaksanakan kegiatannya terutama dalam perdagangan. Di antara orang-orang tersebut, hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Orang itu adalah seorang wanita dalam usia sekitar dua puluhan. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah di bawah sinar matahari, dan bola mata coklat yang seakan-akan seperti coklat yang meleleh. Wanita itu begitu anggun. Ia juga mempunyai aura yang membuatmu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya.

"Ran-senpai!" panggil Sakura pada wanita itu. Wanita berambut hitam tersebut menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut saat ia melihat gadis dengan bola mata hijau emerald melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghampiri dirinya.

"Sakura-san, ohayou," sapa Ran dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Sakura melirik seniornya yang sedang memegang sebuah keranjang belanjaan yang penuh dengan sayuran dan buah-buahan di tangannya yang ramping. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak melihat ia mengganggu wanita yang terlihat sedang sibuk di waktu belanjanya.

"Ano, senpai. Maaf sudah mengganggu," bisiknya dengan nada bersalah.

"Alah… tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Ran dengan riang, "Ngomong-ngomong… gimana kabarnya?"

Rasa senang kini menyelimuti diri Sakura, menghapus semua perasaan bersalah karena mengganggu waktu yang dimiliki seniornya.

"Baik, Senpai. Senpai gimana? Kapan pulang dari tugas?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi seolah-olah ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang penuh tanda tanya. Terkadang, ia berpikir bahwa sifat agak kekanakan gadis termuda di _greenhouse_ mulai mempengaruhi sikapnya saat itu.

"Oh… aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Baru kemarin malam aku pulang jadi sekarang aku sedang mengisi kulkasku yang lumayan kosong," jawab Ran dengan cerah.

Sakura melirik lagi belanjaan sang senior yang begitu banyak. Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul lagi di dalam hatinya. Tapi, karena kepergian Ran yang lumayan lama pada hari-hari sebelumnya membuat Sakura berusaha melupakan perasaan itu dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan rindu akan sosok keibuan yang dimiliki oleh wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, Sakura?" tanya Ran pada juniornya sebelum memandang sekilas pada tas punggung berwarna hijau lumut yang digendong oleh gadis berambut pink tersebut. Ia kemudian berkomentar sebentar melihat apa yang berada di dalam penglihatannya.

"Kelihatannya kau akan sibuk."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, menyutujui komenter wanita di depannya itu.

"Iya, Senpai. Aku sebentar lagi ada misi," ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan oleh sang senior.

"Misi? Ini misi pertamamu setelah sekian lama, kan," ucap Ran dengan nada sedikit tertarik.

"Iya, senpai. Ini juga misi pertamaku sebagai seorang medic-nin, walau hanya pemula," balas gadis bermata emerald tersebut, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi sehingga membuat rambutnya bergerak dengan indahnya.

"Misi apa?" tanya sang senior sebelum mengambil sebuah botol minum. Wanita itu meminum isinya setelah ia memutar tutup botol yang berwarna biru.

"Itu misi kelas C. aku diminta untuk pergi ke desa Shirano. Di sana, aku akan meneliti keracunan yang ada di desa walau tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya."

"hm… Jadi racun, ya."

"Iya, senpai."

"Apa kau sendiri?" tanya wanita itu dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir. Walau hanya beberapa bulan bersama dengan gadis berumur hampir 14 tahun tersebut, ia sudah sangat menyayanginya layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Ia kemudian meminum air dari botol sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang melandanya.

"Tidak, Senpai. Aku tidak sendiri, Tsunade-shishou sudah meminta seorang ninja bernama Rei untuk bertugas sebagai bodyguard-ku selama aku menjalankan misi."

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura—yang seharusnya menenangkan rasa khawatir Ran–membuat wanita berambut hitam tersebut malah tersentak kaget, dan terbatuk-batuk akibat, dari tidak sengaja menelan air ke dalam tenggorokannya. Setelah beberapa waktu lama, alias batuk telah reda, Ran kembali bertanya pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu bukan Teisatsusha no Rei, kan?"

Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Ran. Itu seakan-akan mengatakan padanya bahwa senior bermata coklat itu tahu akan partner dalam misinya nanti.

"Senpai tau dia? Memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dengan berat Ran menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Ya… sebenarnya, sih tidak apa-apa. Dia malah cocok kalau diberi tugas sebagai bodyguard, walau ia lebih dikenal karena kemampuan observasinya," terangnya sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Lalu, kenapa Senpai bisa sampai sekaget itu, pas aku kasih tau kalau Rei itu akan menjadi partnerku nanti?"

Ran menghela napas sambil mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang memalukan di depannya. Itu nasihatku."

Setelah itu, Ran segera mengundurkan diri, sambil meminta agar gadis berambut pink itu tetap berhati-hati dalam menjalankan misinya. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian seniornya. Ia tetap berdiri di tengah keramaian pasar sambil menatap sosok, bayang-bayang Ran. Setelah sosok tersebut tertelan oleh keramaian, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju gerbang desa Konoha, dan menemui seorang pengintai yang kini ia kenal dengan nama Rei.

_Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang memalukan…_

_Itu nasihatku…_

Ran-senpai tidak pernah salah dalam memberinya nasihat. Sifat keibuannya itulah yang membuatnya sedikit bijaksana dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita seumuran dengan perempuan elegan tersebut. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat sang senior memperingatinya. Ia tahu kalau ia harus berhati-hati bila bertingkah di depan pemuda tersebut.

-o-

_Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang memalukan…_

_Itu nasihatku…_

Ucapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura. Sang gadis dengan langkah payah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang desa. Jalan yang ia lalui, jalan setapak yang ia lewati, adalah jalan yang sama yang pernah Sasuke lewati saat ia meninggalkan desa. Kini, ia juga meninggalkan desa kelahirannya walau dengan keinginan yang berbeda dengan mantan teman satu timnya.

_Sasuke berjalan dengan tujuan menjadi Missing Nin…_

_Naruto berjalan untuk menjadi kuat saat ia membawa kembali Sasuke…_

_Dirinya…_

_Ia berjalan untuk menjalankan misi pertamanya setelah kepergian Naruto…_

_Berjalan untuk menempuh kekuatan yang baru…_

_Kekuatan untuk melindungi…_

Sakura meremas dadanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit akan masa lalunya. Gadis berambut pink itu tahu kalau dirinya tidak kuat, bukan… belum cukup kuat adalah kata yang tepat. Iya… ia yakin sekali bahwa dirinya bukan tidak kuat, melainkan belum cukup kuat. Dua kata itu berbeda, bukan…

"Sakura-senpai…"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal. Berdiri di hadapannya adalah dua orang yang ia kenal. Satu sangat akrab dengannya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya sebatas menyapa saja.

Hanatsu dan…

_Tunggu, siapa satu orang lagi?_

"O-ohayou."

"Ohayou, Haruno-san," balas salah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hanatsu dengan senyum yang begitu lembut.

Sakura merasa dirinya memerah karena malu, agak gugup karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat akan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu, berumur 18 tahun, seorang chuunin dan juga ninja spesialisasi racun. Ia mempunyai rambut keriting berwarna kuning lembut, yang mengingatkannya pada rambut Ino, dan bola mata yang ungu, yang juga mengingatkannya pada Ino—lebih tepatnya, warna baju yang sering dipakai oleh saingannya. Sakura juga melihat bahwa pada pemuda itu terdapat goresan sana sini yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa orang tersebut baru pulang dari misinya.

Sakura memandang lagi ke sebelah pemuda tersebut. Hanatsu, gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut kini sifatnya agak aneh. Ia tidak membalas sapaannya, ia juga tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakan seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat kalem, dan bola matanya yang berwarna biru tua tersebut memancarkan perasaan khawatir.

"Kudengar, Senpai akan menjalani misi untuk pertama kalinya," ucap Hanatsu tiba-tiba dengan nada datar. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis yang tidak seantusias seperti biasanya.

"Kudengar, Senpai juga pergi dengan si Rei itu," lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit… menggeram?

Sakura benar-benar harus tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya kabar bahwa dirinya akan melakukan misi untuk pertama kali telah menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan orang-orang _greenhouse_, begitu sebutannya. Lalu, mereka, yang sepertinya telah menerimanya menjadi bagian dari diri mereka, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ibu kucing yang protektif pada anak-anaknya yang masih kecil.

"eh…"

Entah kenapa Sakura hanya melongo.

"Tenang saja, Haruno-san. Kami sudah tahu. Berita memang menyebar dengan sangat cepat," ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Benar yang dikatakan Natsume-senpai. Kami tahu. Tapi, kami khawatir, Sakura-senpai," ucap Hanatsu dengan nada yang begitu pelan.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir padanya. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang bayi. Tapi, ia dapat memaklumi sikap mereka, karena dialah orang yang terakhir yang bergabung dalam kelompok mereka.

"Kalian tenang saja. Kata Ran-senpai, Rei itu sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang bodyguard. Pasti aku tidak akan kenapa napa," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan dua orang di hadapannya tersebut.

Hanatsu dan Natsume menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membuat Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Kedua orang itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kami hanya berharap Senpai baik-baik saja," bisik gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati, Haruno-san," bisik pemuda berambut kuning pucat tersebut, menimpali perkataan Hanatsu.

Gadis berambut pink tersebut makin bingung akan sikap mereka. Dua orang tersebut bersikap sama dengan Ran yang sebelumnya ia temui. Ada sesuatu dengan orang yang bernama Rei yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Memang… ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura dengan agak ragu.

Kedua orang yang terpaut lima tahun itu saling berpandangan sebelum mereka kembali member perhatian pada gadis yang masih mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Senpai tidak tahu… mungkin karena Senpai baru masuk ke dalam kelompok kami," mula Hanatsu dengan pelan.

"Zero memang sangat terkenal dalam kalangan kami."

"Ya… oleh karena itu, banyak orang yang tahu akan Rei."

"Karena kami tahu akan sifat Zero, kami selalu hati-hati saat bersama dengannya."

"Ia memang tidak bisa diremehkan,"

"Aku pernah pergi ke sebuah misi dengan Zero dan Hanatsu."

"…"

"Dan saat itu, aku sangat menyesal tidak berhati-hati saat bersama dengan orang itu… padahal Hanatsu sudah memperingatiku."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Senpai."

"Kau harus berhati-hati setiap kali kamu bersama dengan orang itu."

"Apa Senpai mengerti?"

Dua orang yang berbicara saling menimpali perkataan satu sama sekali, layaknya saudara kembar yang tahu isi pikiran masing-masing, menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang agak melongo.

Gadis berambut pink itu berusaha mencerna apa yang baru ia dengar. Sepertinya Rei mendapat julukan Zero dari pemuda bernama Natsume tersebut. Memang, Rei dapat diartikan sebagai Zero—nol. Lalu, mereka mengatakan seolah-olah Rei adalah musuh yang berbahaya, padahal mereka menyutujui bahwa Rei cocok bila mendapatkan tugas sebagai bodyguard. Tapi, ada apa dengan sikap Rei yang membuat mereka seperti itu? Seingatnya, Rei yang ia temui di kantor Hokage tidak 'seberbahaya' dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang di depannya itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan perlahan walau aga sedikit ragu. Gerakan yang ditimbulkan olehnya menimbulkan reaksi lega pada wajah Hanatsu dan Natsume.

"Syukurlah kau mengerti, Haruno-san," ucap Natsume.

"Iya… tapi walau begitu, sebaiknya kita temui dia dulu, Natsu-senpai. Mungkin, kita bisa memintanya untuk tidak macam-macam pada Sakura-senpai," usul Hanatsu dengan nada getir pada akhir kalimat. Natsume mengangguk, menyetujui usul Hanatsu dengan rasa sungkan.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Kami pergi dulu… ada seseorang yang harus kami temui," ucap pemuda bermata ungu tersebut.

"Ja, Senpai,"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap bingung. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, mereka akan menemui Rei. Mereka juga berjalan ke arah tengah desa. Bukankah Rei seharusnya di gerbang Konoha karena waktu berkumpul yang mereka berdua janjikan itu tinggal sebentar lagi… ya, kira-kira sisa…

"Gawat… aku telat," ucapnya dengan panik setelah menyadari sudah berapa lama waktu ia habiskan dalam perjalanan. Ini sudah waktunya untuk berkumpul di gerbang Konoha, sedangkan ia harus berjalan (berlari) sejauh 800 meter lagi.

Sakura berlari, tentu dengan menggunakan chakra, agar ia tidak terlalu terlambat saat datang tiba di gerbang. Ia tidak mau partner dalam misinya berpikir jelek tentang dirinya, apalagi setelah diperingatkan dengan baik oleh Ran, Hanatsu, dan Natsume. Aduh, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut belum sampai di gerbang.

Dan betapa senangnya gadis berambut pink tersebut ketika sampai di gerbang dan mendapati bahwa pemuda bernama Rei itu belum sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan.

Walau begitu, ia begitu sangat kesal dengan pemuda tersebut ketika mengetahui bahwa Rei mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan guru berambut peraknya. Orang tersebut telat datang sekitar 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan atau 28 menit lebih lama dari waktu kedatangannya.

Ya… ketelatan Rei mungkin tidak separah Kakashi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

-o-

_**Hal yang mungkin sudah diketahui oleh kalian…**_

_**Ohayou – Selamat pagi**_

_**Teisatsusha – pengintai**_

_**Senpai – senior**_

_**Ja – dah / sampai jumpa**_

**Sekian untuk chapter ****6****. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak suka pada chapter ini.**

**Satu janji sudah berhasil aku tepati. ****Natsume, dari pengarang yang cukup terkenal bernama Natsume Souseki. Aku tidak tahu apa arti Natsume dari nama pengarang tersebut karena Natsume dapat berarti jujube atau bisa disebut dengan 'kurma merah', atau 'mata musim panas'. **

**Lalu untuk Rei, Rei mempunyai arti macam-macam. Rei dapat berarti nol sehingga ia mendapat julukan Zero (di Jepang, nol itu bisa Zero bisa Rei); jiwa, rohani, atau spirit; salam, atau budi bahasa; kalung bunga; dan contoh, adat, atau kebiasaan. Tapi, aku lebih memilih Rei sebagai jiwa, rohani, atau spirit.**

**Setelah dihitung-hitung, isi chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter terpanjang yang kubuat sebelumnya, "The Ring". ****Jika "The Ring" kubuat dengan 9 halaman dan 3.046 kata, chapter ini kubuat dengan 9 halaman dan 3.187 kata. Semoga saja untuk seterusnya bisa seperti ini atau lebih panjang lagi… kuharap…**

**Sekian… silakan kritik, saran dan pendapat anda… dan terima kasih sudah membacanya…**


	7. Chapter 7 Misi Pertama

**Disclaimer: Jika aku pengarang Naruto, aku pasti punya laptop, dan handphone tercanggih, koneksi internet yang luar biasa cepat, punya buku dan games yang kuinginkan, dan sebagainya...**

**-o-**

**The Hidden Techniques**

_Ditulis oleh aimiera_

-o-

-o-

Rei tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya. Pertama, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini seseorang pulang lebih cepat dari dirinya. Lalu, orang yang sama pula, entah ada angin apa, telah menyajikan cemilan kesukaannya di atas meja setelah ia pulang dari rutinitasnya. Selanjutnya, seorang kenalannya dengan sangat 'baik'nya memberitahukan sebuah 'informasi' yang membahayakan baginya pada sang Hokage, yang membuat Hokage berambut kuning itu selalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan setiap kali ia menghadap wanita tersebut.

Belakangan ini, temannya entah kenapa sering berada di kantor Hokage, dan baru diketahui bahwa ia ingin 'menyingkir'kan dirinya dengan cara mengirimnya pergi bertugas yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan dengan secepatnya... karena ia harus menjadi _bodyguard_. Belum lagi tadi... orang-orang tersebut datang menghampirinya sambil memberikan ceramah tentang apa yang tidak boleh dilakukannya terhadap seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Ia tahu kalau dirinya memang 'agak menyebalkan'—terhadap orang-orang tersebut, khususnya. Tapi, sikapnya itu ada alasannya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi teman yang berada di bawah perlindungannya, tentunya. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya—yang berasal dari keinginannya sendiri– dari saat-saat mereka masih kecil mungil tak berdosa. Ia adalah _self-appointment bodyguard_ dan hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai seterusnya. Ini juga yang merupakan alasannya untuk menerima tugas yang dibebankan padanya.

Memang, caranya agak berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi, itukan memang sudah menjadi sifat dan keahliannya.

Ia juga tahu kalau orang-orang itu memang benar akan menjadi masalah baginya. Dan hal itu sudah terbukti secara nyata. Hara Natsume merupakan salah satunya. Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, ia cukup dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Natsume itu. Mereka sering mendapat tugas yang sama dari sang Hokage. Sehingga, wajar saja kalau Natsume lebih mengenal dirinya dibandingkan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Dan juga, sudah sangat wajar bila pemuda berambut kuning pucat tersebut kedapatan melihat celah dari penjagaan ketat yang ia selalu lakukan.

Sambil menahan kekesalannya agar tidak muncul di wajahnya, Rei secara tidak sadar memegang sebuah buku saku yang tipis berwarna hitam yang muncul entah dari mana. Ia juga, secara tidak sadar, membuka buku tersebut. Saat Rei melirik ke tangannya, ia segera tersenyum tipis melihat apa yang tertulis di lembaran-lembaran tersebut.

_Ho... lihat saja nanti, Hara Natsume..._

-o-

Jauh dari tempat di mana Rei berada, pemuda berambut kuning pucat dan bermata ungu itu mendadak bersin tak henti-hentinya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam memandang pemuda tersebut. Orang-orang itu menghela napas, tahu akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kelihatannya, kau target berikutnya, Natsume," komentar salah satu orang tersebut.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya yang lain.

Bersin tiba-tiba yang hampir tak ada hentinya itu merupakan tanda-tanda khusus yang sangat familiar di kalangan mereka. Hal itu bisa berarti bahwa seseorang akan terserang flu yang luar biasa, alergi terhadap debu, atau... _**target selanjutnya dari seorang Teisatsusha no Rei.**_

Tentu saja bukan dua alasan pertama yang membuat pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu bersin-bersin, karena Hara Natsume merupakan salah satu orang yang paling sehat fisiknya di antara mereka, dan ia juga tidak punya alergi debu atau semacamnya... sehingga penyebabnya jatuh pada alasan yang ketiga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok," bantah Natsume sambil memasang tampang memelas, "Tanya saja ke Ha-chan kalau tidak percaya."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan menoleh setelah mendengar nama panggilan khususnya, yang lumayan akrab di telinganya, oleh orang yang hampir ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Memang, Natsu-senpai tidak melakukan 'apa-apa'. Tapi, masa' senpai lupa sama alasan sebelumnya," jawabnya dengan polos.

"Maksudnya..."

"Kami hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatanmu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang hampir seumuran dengan Natsume dengan nada datar.

"Hei!"

"Huh... semoga Sakura bisa selamat darinya," bisik Ran tiba-tiba.

Orang-orang mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ran tersebut. Mereka lupa, Sakura benar-benar belum tahu akan sikap partner dalam misi yang sekarang ia kerjakan, walau Ran sedikit memperingatkan gadis berambut pink itu agar lebih berhati-hati bila berada di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja, Ran Ran. Aku dan Hiiro sudah memperingatkan orang itu," ucap seorang gadis yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Iya, Ran-senpai. Aku dan Natsu-senpai juga sudah bicara padanya. Lagipula, Sakura-senpai kan murid Hokage-sama, tentunya dia tidak akan berani. Iya kan, Natsu-senpai."

Natsume mengangguk setengah hati karena ia masih memikirkan akan hal yang akan terjadi saat pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut pulang dari tugasnya. Sedangkan Ran hanya bisa berharap dengan hati yang cemas.

"Maaf, Natsu-senpai..." bisik Hanatsu memandang sosok kakak tersebut.

Natsume tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak lupa, ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat kemerahan milik gadis tersebut sehingga membuat gadis itu menepis tangannya yang telah membuat rambut tersebut agak mencuat.

"Tenang saja... ini kan demi menjalankan rencana dahsyat tersebut," ucap Natsume sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dan mendapati orang-orang mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang unik ketika mendengar kata rencana.

"Yup... benar itu. Lagipula, orang itu pasti akan melupakan Natsume sebagai targetnya bila rencana kita berhasil," ucap gadis berambut hitam bernama Hikari, yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang mirip dengannya, alias saudara kembar fraternalnya yang mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pucat tersebut menghela napasnya saat mendengar ucapan Hikari dan anggukan dari Hiiro. Ia dalam hati berharap bahwa ucapan tersebut dapat menjadi kenyataan.

-o-

Sakura menoleh ke arah orang yang berlari di depannya sambil memimpin jalan menuju desa Shirano. Ia melihat bagaimana sebuah buku saku berwarna hitam dan tipis itu muncul secara ajaib dan kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Ia juga kedapatan mendengar gerutuan pemuda di depannya tentang pembalasan dendam, Hara, lebih kejam, pulang dari tugas, dan semacamnya. Ia pun merasakan bagaimana aura di sekitar pemuda itu menukik dengan tajam yang membuatnya enggan berada di dekatnya.

_..._

_Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang memalukan…_

_Itu nasihatku…_

_..._

Kata-kata Ran-senpai masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mendengar wanita anggun tersebut berkata seperti itu membuat Sakura berpikir apakah nasihat itu berasal dari pengalamannya atau sejenisnya. Ia juga kembali mengingat akan orang-orang _greenhouse_ yang mendadak muncul entah darimana saat ia berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Gadis berambut pink itu juga berpikir bahwa mereka juga berpendapat sama dengan Ran-senpai yang pertama kali ia temui.

Sakura memelankan larinya ketika sebuah pikiran melintasi kepalanya sebelum ia kembali pada kecepatan seluruhnya. Ia ingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa akan misinya tersebut. Orang yang pertama kali ia beritahu adalah Ran-senpai yang ia tidak sengaja berpapasan saat ia melewati pasar. Setelah itu, berita menyebar dengan waktu yang sangat singkat yang ia hampir tidak percaya bisa terjadi. Mereka seperti mempunyai antena pada kepala mereka semua sehingga informasi tersebut bisa tersebar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Atau mungkin... karena orang yang terlibat adalah Rei sehingga informasi itu dapat bergerak secara super duper cepat.

Terbuai dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya telah memelankan larinya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya.

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini," ucapnya dengan nada yang datar yang membuat gadis berambut pink itu berpikir bahwa Rei yang saat itu berada di kantor Hokage benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Rei yang sekarang. Tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa mungkin yang berada dengannya sekarang adalah Rei versi dirinya yang menjalankan misi.

"Baiklah... Tapi kena—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya," perintahnya dengan sedikit tegas sebelum kembali menurunkan intonasi suaranya, "Kau harus bersiap-siap...simpan chakramu untuk keadaan darurat."

Dan Rei yang kini bersamanya adalah Rei yang agak 'paranoid' akan sesuatu...

Apakah seperti itu sikap seorang shinobi yang sebenarnya?

Ini terasa berbeda dengan suasana saat tim 7 menjalankan misi bersama...

Bersama dengan merasa membuat Sakura merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam mimpi. Dan kini, ia telah terbangun dari mimpi tersebut. Ia juga telah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Walau Rei juga sama-sama seorang genin, pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Sakura merasa bahwa ia masihlah muda dan belum berpengalaman dibandingkan dengan pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut.

Sakura berjalan ke sebuah pohon dan segera duduk menyandar pada batang pohon tersebut. Ia melirik ke seberangnya, tempat di mana partnernya berada, yang kini sedang menatap sesuatu. Pandangannya terlalu intens membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan apa yang dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

Rei hanya duduk dalam diam. Matanya masih menatap selembar kertas dengan gambar suatu memori. Walau begitu, dirinya masih waspada. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya misi ini adalah misi yang mudah baginya. Ia juga tahu apa alasan sang Hokage mengirimnya untuk menjadi bodyguard dalam misi tersebut.

Hokage perempuan itu ingin menghilangkan rasa khawatir akan murid yang hampir ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia tahu akan hal itu, karena ia bukanlah ninja berotak kosong yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan. Ia juga tahu alasan lain yang dipikirkan oleh sang Hokage. Semuanya itu ada hubungannya dengan tugas yang akan ia jalan sekitar tujuh bulan ke depan.

Pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut memejamkan matanya. Ini semua ia lakukan demi tugas yang dibebaninya, dan Hokage telah berbaik hati padanya untuk membantu memberinya informasi yang ia butuhkan. Lagipula, gadis itu juga terlihat sangat betah tinggal di Konoha.

Ia menatap lagi pada gambar yang ia pegang. Goresan-goresan tinta chakra yang meresap pada kertas tersebut menunjukkan memori yang hampir menyerupai dengan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Di sana terdapat satu orang pria tinggi nan gagah yang memancarkan wibawa yang luar biasa, seorang wanita anggun yang tersenyum lembut dengan sebuah tangan yang mengapit pada lengan pria tersebut. Pada tangan lainnya milik wanita itu, terdapat seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun sedang tertawa bahagia, dengan badan yang sedikit miring ke arah anak laki-laki yang lebih tua sekitar dua tahun darinya, dan anak laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar sambil membuka lengannya seakan-akan ingin menangkap gadis kecil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum menyimpan gambar tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi merasakan keadaan di sekitarnya. Di depan sana, ia tahu, telah ada orang yang menunggu mereka. Sang penunggu itu hanyalah orang biasa, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja mereka akan berpapasan. Tapi, hal itu juga menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi tugasnya akan benar-benar dimulai.

Ini hanyalah sebuah misi yang benar-benar sederhana. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun, karena sang Hokage yang terlalu cemas akan muridnya, sang kawan yang entah kenapa ingin menyingkirkan dirinya untuk sementara waktu, dan tentunya misi yang akan ia jalani, membuat ia berada di suasana seperti ini. Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak berguna dalam misi tersebut. Tapi, ia hanya dapat menghela napas dan menerima nasib yang kini ia jalani.

-o-

Semua berlangsung secara tiba-tiba. Sakura yang satu waktu mendengar sang partnernya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, setelah pemuda itu yakin bahwa chakra mereka berdua telah terisi secara sempurna. Dan satu waktu lagi di mana mereka bertemu dengan perampok tak lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah perjalanan.

Sakura agak begitu terkejut saat para perampok tersebut tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena saat itu ia tidak sedang kehabisan chakra. Mungkin mereka sedikit beruntung karena sudah beristirahat duluan sebelum mereka diserang oleh para perampok. Namun, saat ia melihat ekspresi sang pengintai, ia merasa kalau pemuda itu sudah sangat tahu akan keberadaan mereka, dan keberuntungan itu bukan benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan karena hal tersebut sudah direncanakan.

Tapi, sepuluh menit berlari itu jaraknya lumayan jauh. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit kagum pada partner misinya, walau ia tidak tahu apakah Rei telah merasakan keberadaan mereka dari jarak sekitar 2 kilo atau insting pemuda tersebut yang tidak dapat diremehkan sehingga pemuda itu menjadi lebih waspada dibandingkan orang pada umumnya.

"Haruno-san... ingat akan apa yang sebelumnya pernah aku ucapkan," bisik Rei dengan tenang walau mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh sekitar 7 perampok.

"Eng... simpan chakra?" bisik Sakura dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Ya... dan ingat kalau kau saat ini adalah seorang medic-nin. Kau harus fokus pada keselamatanmu, bukan sebaliknya," balas Rei sebelum ia melompat untuk menyerang pada satu sisi, meninggalkan Sakura di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

Hal itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Sakura berusaha menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rei. Untungnya, tubuh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut masih ingat akan latihan-latihan yang ia jalani bersama dengan sang Hokage, membuat ia dapat menghindari serangan dengan lihai. Ia juga masih mengingat apa yang diucapkan Tsunade saat mereka sedang berlatih bersama.

_..._

"_Lepas semua kebiasaan-kebiasaanmu sebelumnya"_

"_Kau adalah medic-nin. Seorang medic-nin harus selamat dalam pertarungan supaya bisa ia menyembuhkan timnya yang terluka"_

"_Kau adalah garis batas hidup timmu, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau terluka sedikitpun"_

"_Untuk menjadi seorang medic-nin yang baik, kau harus pandai menghindari serangan-serangan. Oleh karena itu, kau harus menghindari serangan-seranganku nanti"_

_..._

Mempunyai guru seperti Senju Tsunade sangatlah sulit. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut agak sedikit sadis dalam menjalankan latihannya. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan latihan yang Kakashi pernah berikan, walaupun itu luar biasa sangat jarang terjadi bila mengingat sifat pria berambut silver tersebut yang 'agak' pemalas.

"Ini terlalu mudah," gerutu Sakura dengan kesal sambil menghindari serangan para perampok yang menurutnya terlalu lamban bila dibandingkan dengan lemparan bola-bola maut milik sang Hokage.

Karena terlalu bosan akan serangan tersebut dan dirinya yang kini sudah mulai tidak sabaran, Sakura mulai melakukan serangan-serangan ringan pada lawannya. Walau tidak terlalu efektif, gadis berambut pink itu menyadari kalau taijutsu-nya lebih berkembang daripada sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, kesenangan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura tidak berlangsung lama. Gerakannya berhenti di tengah-tengah karena perampok yang ia lawan tiba-tiba tersungkur tak berdaya di atas tanah. Sebuah gerakan kecil segera tertangkap oleh matanya, dan saat ia melihat benda tersebut, ia hanya terdiam menyadari bahwa lawannya kalah karena lemparan kerikil.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati seorang pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ma...maaf. Aku hanya bo—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya melawan perampok itu seperlunya. Walau seharusnya kamu mengalahkannya lebih cepat dari ini," ucapnya dengan datar.

Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi, kau masih seorang pemula, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Syukur saja lawanmu hanya perampok biasa, bukan ninja," lanjutnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tetap saja terdiam menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda tersebut. Bila lawannya adalah seorang ninja, ia pasti dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah dan tugasnya sebagai medic-nin gagal pada saat itu juga.

"Aku mengerti," bisik gadis tersebut.

Rei menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kita harus segera berjalan. Desa Shirano tidak jauh lagi dari sini," ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berlari mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

白野村

Mereka akhirnya tiba di desa Shirano. Setibanya di sana, gadis berambut pink tersebut segera berlari menuju klinik setempat, sedangkan partnernya berjalan santai menuju rumah kepala desa untuk segera melaporkan kedatangan mereka.

Suasana klinik tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana tempat perawatan orang-orang sakit lainnya yang pernah ia kunjungi. Bahkan aroma saat ia memasukinya juga sama persis, walaupun tempatnya kini dan konoha merupakan tempat yang berbeda. Mungkin saja karena klinik-klinik atau rumah sakit tersebut bersepakat untuk memakai parfum ruangan yang sama.

Sakura langsung menghampiri seorang wanita yang duduk di resepsionis yang tengah sibuk mengisi formulir-formulir yang bertumpuk.

"Maaf, saya Haruno Sakura dari desa Konoha," mulainya.

"Ah... kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda, Haruno-san. Mohon tunggu sebentar, akan saya panggilkan orang untuk mengantar anda," balas wanita tersebut dengan sopan sebelum membunyikan bel yang ada di sampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pemuda berseragam datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Silakan ikuti pemuda ini, Haruno-san. Dia akan mengantarmu ke lab."

"Aa, Arigatou."

Laboratorium tempat Sakura akan membuat penawar racun tidaklah sebesar dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Tempat tersebut jauh lebih kecil dari laboratorium yang ada di dalam _greenhouse_ dan peralatan yang ada tidak sebanding dengannya. Tapi, Sakura masih bisa mengacungkan jempol akan kebersihan yang ada di dalam laboratorium klinik tersebut. Ya... lab tersebut dapat dikatakan sangat rapi dan bersih, seperti baru.

"Ini akan menjadi tempat kerja anda, Haruno-san. Kami telah menyiapkan _sample_ darah pasien yang terkena racun," terang sang pemuda yang memandu Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan pasien?" tanya Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi orang yang malang tersebut.

"Kondisi pasien bisa dikatakan stabil, Haruno-san. Sampai saat ini, kami berusaha memberikan penawar racun seadanya yang kami punya. Penawar racun itu lumayan efektif sehingga pasien bisa bertahan hingga sekarang," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan nada lelah.

"Terima kasih atas pejelasannya, eng..."

"Yamada Jin."

"Ah, arigatou Yamada-san. Saya harap kedatangan saya bisa membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Niat baik anda pun sudah cukup," bisik Jin sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam laboratorium tersebut.

-o-

Teisatsusha no Rei tengah berdiri di pinggir desa, mengamati suasana yang ada di desa tersebut. Desa tersebut lumayan terpencil dan dikelilingi oleh hutan yang tentunya terdapat berbagai macam tanaman dan hewan-hewan liar berkeliaran di sana-sini.

Rei meraih kantung yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kecil berwarna hijau. Dengan cepat ia melirik semua halaman yang ada di dalam tersebut sebelum ia mengembalikan buku hijau tersebut ke tempat semula. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas, dan membukanya di atas tanah. Setelah ia membentuk sebuah segel di tangannya, kepulan asap pun menyelimuti gulungan yang terbuka tersebut. Angin berhembus dengan pelan, menyapu bersih asap yang ada, sehingga menampilkan suatu peralatan...

"Ah, Shinobi-san. Kau senang berkebun rupanya?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

Rei yang sudah merasakan kehadiran orang di belakangnya pun tidak terkejut dengan sapaan yang datang secara mendadak tersebut. Ia hanya menoleh, menatap pada seorang pria tua yang memiliki wibawa yang kuat.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, Tuan," balas Rei dengan jujur dan sopan, "Apakah anda sedang berjalan-jalan, Tuan?"

Pria tua itu tertawa kecil, memamerkan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu, anak muda," ucapnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rei, "Ya, aku sedang melihat suasana saat ini."

"Desa ini sangat damai, Tuan. Mungkin jika saya akan betah jika tinggal di sini."

"Kau membuatku tersanjung, Shinobi-san. Ya, desa ini memang cukup tenang, itu karena orang-orangnya yang sedikit, Nak. Sehingga kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik."

"Bukankah kau juga berjasa, Tuan," ucap Rei dengan tenang.

"Kenapa begitu, Nak?"

"Karena Anda adalah seorang kepala desa yang baik," jawabnya sambil menatap langsung bola mata milik pria tua tersebut, menyatakan keseriusannya dalam berucap.

Pria tua, yang berstatus sebagai kepala desa tersebut, terdiam sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan senyum cerah yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Ia melirik sebentar ke peralatan yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah dan sebuah tanaman yang tumbuh di dekatnya.

"Kau aneh juga, Nak. Walau tanaman itu cukup unik, itu hanyalah sebuah tanaman liar. Aku takut tanaman itu tidak cocok dengan kebunmu," ucap sang kepala desa yang menatap tanaman yang ia bicarakan.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Kebun itu bukanlah kebun biasa yang kau kira, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi, bukankah suatu tanaman liar pasti ada gunanya juga, Tuan?"

"Ah..."

Pria tua tersebut tersenyum kembali sebelum menghampiri Rei untuk menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pucat tersebut, layaknya seorang bapak yang bangga terhadap anaknya.

"Silakan lanjutkan lagi apa yang ingin kau kerjakan, Nak. Aku harus melanjutkan jalan-jalanku yang tertunda," ucap sang kepala desa sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rei dengan peralatan kecilnya.

"Tanaman liar pasti ada gunanya, huh," gumam Rei sambil menatap tanaman yang ingin ia ambil.

"Tentu saja. Paling-paling kalau gak ada gunanya juga masuk ke dalam perut," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil mengingat akan sesuatu.

Pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut pun dengan cekatan mengambil tanaman liar namun unik tersebut sampai ke akar-akarnya. Setelah menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah tempat telah disediakan, ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tanaman-tanaman lain yang masih belum ada di dalam daftar tanaman yang ada pada buku hijau yang sebelumnya ia baca.

_Waktu untuk _berburu tanaman_ pun telah dimulai._

-o-

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menatap tajam pada sebuah kertas di depannya.

"Jika melihat strukturnya, seharusnya..." gumamnya sebelum menulis sesuatu pada catatan kecil yang ia pegang.

"Kalau secara teori, seharusnya bila mencampurkan asam yang kuat maka... setelah itu, bila ditambah dengan alkali ini... dan dilarutkan... dengan begitu kalau dibakar akan... hm..."

Begitu larutnya dalam usahanya untuk memecahkan _puzzle_ yang tersusun dihadapannya, membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa pintu laboratorium yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka, menampil seorang pemuda berseragam yang berwajah begitu lelah.

"Haruno-san," panggil pemuda tersebut dengan nada lelah.

Sakura terkejut dan segera menatap orang yang masuk ke dalam lab tersebut.

"Ah, Yamada-san," ucapnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu, Haruno-san. Apa Anda sudah makan?" tanya Jin menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat sedikit lelah.

Sakura yang tidak terfokuskan lagi pada racun yang sedang ia teliti pun sadar bahwa dirinya merasa sangat lapar setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam laboratorium tersebut. Walau ia tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berat, pikirannya telah terkuras habis sehingga badannya memerlukan makanan untuk memberi nutrisi pada otaknya yang lelah. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang ada di dalam lab, dan mendapati bahwa jam telah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua sore.

"Ah... sudah jam segini?" seru Sakura sedikit panik.

_Pantas aku sudah kelaparan_, teriaknya dalam hati, _aku kan biasanya makan jam setengah satu._

Jin hanya dapat tersenyum melihat gadis berambut pink yang terlihat begitu panik (walau hanya sedikit).

"Tenang saja, klinik ini sudah menyiapkan _bentou_ untuk orang-orang yang bekerja di sini. Anda juga mendapat jatah karena sudah membantu di sini, Haruno-san," ucap Jin yang di dalam hatinya terdapat rasa kagum atas dedikasi Sakura terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Arigatou. Tapi, anda tahu kalau teman saya sudah makan atau belum, Yamada-san?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan bahwa ada orang selain dia yang sama-sama di desa Shirano karena sedang berada dalam misi.

"Ah, kalau itu saya tidak tahu, Haruno-san. Sumimasen," jawab Jin yang merasa bersalah juga tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah makan, Haruno-san."

Sakura dan Jin terkejut mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah jendela. Di sana, tampak terlihat Rei yang sedang duduk santai di bingkai jendela, seolah-olah sudah dari tadi berada di sana.

_Apa semua ninja punya hobi masuk lewat jendela?_ Pikir Sakura dengan kesal saat mengingat bahwa gurunya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi punya kebiasaan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda ada di sana, Shinobi-san," ucap Jin dengan nada sedikit segan saat berbicara dengan ninja yang ia tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Aa.. sumimasen, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan anda, Tuan," balas Rei yang menatap dalam pemuda yang masih berdiri di pintu sebelum bertanya, "Apakah Anda... Yamada Keisuke-san?"

"Bukan... saya adiknya, Jin," balas Jin yang sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aa... Asisten dokter rupanya."

"Iya. Kakak saya, Keisuke adalah dokter yang menangani pasien yang keracunan tersebut, dan saya asistennya. Dari mana anda tahu kalau saya adalah asisten dokter, Shinobi-san?"

"Kepala desa yang memberitahu saya," jawab Rei, "Terima kasih telah membantu Haruno-san, Yamada-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, shinobi-san," ucap Jin sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Haruno-san. Jangan lupa mengambil _bentou_ di sebelah."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Yamada-san," balas Sakura yang tidak berbicara sama sekali semenjak kedatangan Rei.

Pintu laboratorium pun tertutup meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan Rei yang masih duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Ada apa, Rei-san?" tanya Sakura menanyakan alasan kedatangan Rei ke laboratorium.

Pemuda berambut coklat pucat tersebut melangkahkan kakinya, masuk menghampiri penghuni laboratorium satu-satunya.

"Aku hanya mengecek keadaan, Haruno-san," jawabnya sebelum menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan duduk di atasnya.

"Lagipula, tugasku dalam misi ini adalah seorang _bodyguard_," lanjutnya dengan nada pahit.

_Tentu saja. Tapi, kemana kau sebelumnya? Tidak mungkin, kan melapor kedatangan sampai selama itu!_

-o-

Lama waktu berselang, Sakura sekarang merasa bahwa energinya sudah pulih. Ia kini mengambil kotak makan dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di ruangan di mana sebelumnya ia mengambil jatah makanannya. Sekembalinya ia ke dalam lab, gadis berambut pink tersebut mendapati sosok Rei yang tengah membaca catatan yang ia buat selama ia berusaha untuk menemukan penawar racun yang sesuai.

"Rei-san," panggil gadis tersebut.

Rei menoleh ke arah Sakura sebelum ia menjauhi meja kerja gadis tersebut.

"Catatanmu berantakan," komentarnya setelah ia melihat Sakura yang kini berada di depan meja kerjanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa kesal pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tahu kalau catatanku berantakan, yang penting aku bisa membacanya," balas gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau catatan itu harus dibaca orang lain?" balasnya, "Tapi, catatanmu masih lebih baik daripada milik si Natsume."

"Natsume-san?"

"Ya... catatannya mungkin sama acak-acakannya denganmu, tapi tulisannya jauh lebih parah. Aku akan mengacungkan jempol pada orang yang bisa mengerti apa yang ia tulis," ucap Rei, menggambarkan bagaimana buruknya catatan yang ditulis oleh pria berambut kuning tersebut.

_Sepertinya dia ada dendam pada Natsume-senpai_, pikir Sakura saat melihat Rei yang mengerutkan mukanya saat pemuda itu berbicara.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan pasien?" tanya Rei sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, keadaan pasien bisa dikatakan cukup stabil. Racun dalam tubuhnya itu tidak sampai membuatny a masuk ke dalam kondisi kritis," jawab Sakura.

"Bukan itu... maksudku, racunnya... efek racun. Dan apakah ia ada bekas gigitan ular atau semacamnya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud dengan ninja pengintai tersebut. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana kondisi pasien saat ia memeriksanya.

"Aku tidak menemukan bekas gigitan ular... lalu, aku juga melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda racun pada saluran pencernaan, jadi bisa dikatakan kalau pasien tidak memakan racunnya. Terus, racunnya mempengaruhi saraf, lalu ada bercak-bercak kemerahan yang menyelimuti kulit pasien, jadi bisa dikira sebagai reaksi dari alergi."

"Seperti digigit lebah atau tawon, mungkin."

"Awalnya kukira begitu, apalagi ada semacam sengatan pada lengan atas pasien. Tapi... struktur racunnya berbeda dengan apa yang dimiliki lebah dan tawon pada umumnya. Aku sudah mencoba meneteskan penawar racun tersebut pada _sample_ yang ada. Namun, hasil yang ada hanyalah ledakan."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa aku akan mencoba memecahkan struktur racunnya secara sederhana sebelum aku mencocokkannya dengan tanaman-tanaman yang memiliki struktur yang berlawanan. Sebenarnya, sih akan lebih baik dan mudah bila aku punya _sample_ racun, bukan hanya _sample_ racun dari darah pasien," celoteh Sakura sambil mencorat-coret catatannya sehingga halaman tersebut penuh dengan tulisan.

"Kalau begitu coba cek ini," ucap Rei sambil menyodorkan tempat kecil dari plastik yang berisi cairan bening kekuningan pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berkerut.

"Cairan yang aku ambil dari tawon besar aneh yang aku tangkap," balas pemuda itu dengan enteng.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku sudah sering membantu ninja spesialisasi racun," jawabnya singkat sebelum ia berjalan menuju jendela, "aku pergi dulu."

Dan Rei pun melompat keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap tempat kecil di depannya dengan mata yang lebar.

_Apa Shishou mengirim Rei-san untuk membantuku menemukan racunnya?_ Pikirnya sebelum mengingat sesuatu.

_..._

"_Tenang saja, Rei. Kau hanya kuberi sebuah misi. Dengan matamu yang tajam itu, aku yakin kau dapat membuat persentase kegagalan dalam misi ini berkurang,"_

…

_Shishou, sebegitunya kah kekhawatiranmu? Sehingga kau berusaha agar aku tidak gagal dalam misi pertamaku sebagai ninja medis._

_Dengar, Sakura. Sekarang kau harus mengecek apakah dalam cairan tersebut terdapat struktur yang sama dengan racun yang ada di dalam _sample_ darah pasien_.

_Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan shishou, apalagi dengan bantuan ia berikan padaku._

Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Sakura segera mengikatkan rambut pink-nya dan meraih tempat kecil berisi cairan yang berasal dari tawon 'aneh' tersebut (sesuai dengan apa yang dideskripsikan oleh Rei). Dan ia mulai mencoba untuk meneliti cairan tersebut sambil berharap bahwa cairan itu memiliki apa yang ia butuhkan.

-o-

"Jadi..."

"Misi berjalan dengan sukses, Shishou," ucap Sakura dengan semangat, bahagia karena misi pertamanya sebagai ninja medis berhasil.

"Selamat, Sakura," ucap Tsunade dengan senyum yang lebar, menyelamati keberhasilan muridnya bersama dengan Shizune yang berdiri di samping sang Hokage.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya Rei yang terdiam mengamati 'perayaan kecil' itu dengan wajah kusut. Bukannya ia tidak suka atas keberhasilan gadis berambut pink tersebut, tapi ia punya masalah penting yang harus ia kerjakan dengan segera. Tentu saja hal itu berhubungan dengan seorang chuunin berambut kuning muda, bermata ungu, dan juga bermulut 'ember'.

"Jadi laporannya..." ucap wanita bermata coklat madu saat ia menyadari suasana ruangan yang semakin sesak akibat kekesalan seseorang.

"Ah... maaf, Shishou. Ini laporannya, dan ini racun dengan penawarnya," ucap Sakura yang menyerahkan gulungan kertas beserta dua tempat kecil yang telah diberi label.

Tsunade pun mengambil ketiga benda tersebut dan menyerahkan racun dan penawarnya pada Shizune untuk disimpan. Kemudian, wanita awet muda itu pun menoleh ke arah sosok yang dari tadi berdiri di samping pintu. Pemuda itu merasakan bahwa itu adalah tanda agar ia menyerahkan laporannya. Ia pun segera mengambil gulungan kertas dari kantungnya sebelum menatap gulungan tersebut dengan waktu yang lama. Lalu, pemuda berambut pucat tersebut bergerak untuk menyerahkan gulungan itu pada sang Hokage.

"Ini, Hokage-sama," ucapnya dengan datar sebelum meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tsunade mengangguk, membuat pemuda itu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi entah kemana.

Kini, tinggal guru dan murid yang berada di sana. Tsunade memberikan senyumannya dan kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat. Gadis berambut pink itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat dan kemudian keluar gedung Hokage.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang, melihat suasana sore menjelang petang yang masih ramai akan orang. Di kejauhan, ia melihat sosok yang datang bergerak dengan cepat. Ia melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Hara Natsume yang berlari dengan kencangnya. Saat mata mereka berdua bertemu, Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan Natsume...

kini berlari ke arahnya, dan kemudian menyambar tangannya... membuat Sakura mau tidak mau berlari bersama dengan pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya.

"Sore, Haruno-san," sapa pemuda tersebut dengan riangnya tanpa melepas pegangannya pada gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Sore, Natsume-senpai," balas Sakura sebelum mengambil napas panjang dan bertanya pada pemuda yang membuatnya harus berlari, "Kenapa Natsume-senpai berlari?"

Natsume hanya tertawa lebar dan kemudian menoleh sebentar ke belakang.

"Aku kabur~ sebelum orang itu menangkapku," jawab Natsume, masih dengan wajah ceria walau dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang.

"Siapa?"

"Zero, tentunya."

_Zero? Ah... iya Natsume-senpai memanggil Rei-san dengan nama Zero. Apa jangan-jangan gumaman Rei-san waktu itu tentang Natsume-senpai itu..._

"Wah~ Orang itu cepat juga. Hm... harus tambah kecepatan."

"tu...Tunggu, Natsume-senpa–"

Tiba-tiba saja Natsume menambahkan kecepatannya. Pemuda itu melirik sebentar ke teman berlarinya dan berpikir sebentar. Lalu, wajahnya cerah kembali sebelum ia mengayunkan tangannya dengan kuat dan membuat badan Sakura terlempar ke depan. Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi akan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak menginjakkan tanah lagi, Natsume pun melompat, menangkap badan Sakura yang berada di udara dengan kedua tangannya, dan terus berlari dengan cepat. Alhasil, kini Natsume berlari kencang sambil membawa Sakura dalam gendongan ala tuan putri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Sakura senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Dengan begini lebih cepat, kan," ucap Natsume tanpa terdengar lelah. Sepertinya stamina pemuda itu hampir menyaingi stamina Rock Lee (tentu tidak separah para lelaki dengan _green bodysuit_).

Natsume berlari cepat melalui jalan kecil, kemudian lorong, kemudian kembali lagi ke jalan kecil sebelum ia (dan Sakura yang masih dalam gendongannya) memasuki sebuah bangunan yang ruangannya begitu gelap.

"Natsume-senpai..."

"Sshh... jangan berisik."

Sakura terdiam lalu kemudian menyadari bahwa di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut tidak hanya dihadiri oleh ia dan Natsume, ada orang lain yang juga, kelihatannya, bersembunyi di dalamnya. Mata Sakura pun melebar saat ia mendengar suara yang berbisik pelan, namun terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan sepi tersebut, yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"Tiga... dua... satu..."

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat kencangnya memperlihatkan sosok Rei dalam suasana remang-remang tersebut (akibat cahaya dari luar ruangan).

"Hara Natsume, jangan sembunyi kau. Aku melihatmu masuk ke–"

Ctak...

Ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terang disinari lampu. Seember penuh dengan kelopak bunga yang berwarna-warni melayang jatuh pada sosok Rei yang berdiri mematung mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Bersamaan dengan itu seruan kompak membahana yang berbunyi,

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Saat itulah Rei mengejapkan mata, sadar akan kondisi yang ia alami.

Ia lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya, dan orang-orang 'itu' sedang membuat kejutan untuknya. Rei memandang ke sekelilingnya, dan juga melirik ke lantai di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa mesti bunga," gumamnya.

"Tadinya sih aku mau pakai air," ucap Natsume, "Tapi kurasa itu akan merugikan..._untukku_,"

"Tentu saja, dan aku juga gak mau mengepel lagi. Ribet..." timpal Hikari, salah satu dari kembar fraternal tersebut.

"_Bilang saja kau malas_," gumam Hiiro sebelum kepalanya menerima kepalan tinju dari saudara kembarnya.

"Bukankah kau juga harus menyapu kelopak bunga ini," ucap Rei menimpali perkataan Hikari.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu cuma ilusi, Reirei. Tumben kau tidak melihat kalau itu adalah ilusi kelopak bunga," ucap Hikari yang dibalas dengan helaan napas dari yang berulang tahun.

"Jadi..." Natsume berkata sambil menatap penuh arti pada pemuda berambut pucat tersebut.

"Kali ini kumaafkan," gerutu Rei, mendapat teriakan kemenangan dari chuunin yang kini lolos dari pembalasan dendam. Chuunin tersebut pun mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan tepukan di bahu atas keselamatan dirinya, yang tentunya membuat Rei ingin mencabut kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menyiapkan kejutan untuknya," ucap Sakura pada Hanatsu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yup... maaf Sakura-senpai kalau kami tidak mengajak senpai menyiapkan kejutan buat Rei, soalnya kami ragu apa senpai mau, karena senpai waktu itu masih belum kenal sama Rei," ucap Hanatsu dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga ada tugas," balas Sakura yang tidak enak melihat gadis yang lebih muda darinya merasa sedih.

"Iya... pas kami tahu senpai ada tugas dengan Rei. Kami bingung. Jujur aja, sih, Rei hari ini ikut tugas karena sudah direncanakan," Hanatsu menatap Rei sebentar sebelum menghela napas karena Rei (sepertinya) tidak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan, "Tapi pas kami tahu Rei tugasnya sama senpai, kami agak takut."

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Takut kalau Sakura-senpai tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang memalukan di depannya. Kalau itu terjadi, senpai sudah berada digenggamannya. Dia itu sangat pintar memanfaatkan informasi."

_Sebegitu parahnya? Sampai-sampai reaksi semua orang seperti itu?_

"Lalu, karena tangan kami penuh sama persiapan ini, jadinya salah satu dari kami tidak bisa ikut untuk memastikan agar kesalahan orang-orang yang ada di sini terulang kembali. Lalu, kami juga teringat kalau dengan adanya tugas itu, maka senpai jadinya sudah kenal sama si Rei."

Kini Sakura pun tahu kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Jadi, setelah kami tahu kalau kalian sudah pulang dari tugas. Kami kirim Natsu-senpai untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rei sebelum menarik senpai ke sini," Hanatsu mengakhiri cerita dengan gembira sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sana-sini.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu kalau Rei nantinya akan mengejar Natsume-senpai?"

"Oh, itu gampang, karena Rei pastinya akan mengejar Natsume-senpai, apalagi setelah keluar tanda itu."

'Tanda itu?"

"Iya. Bersin yang tiada hentinya sampai sekitar satu atau dua menit."

_Apa sesederhana itu?_

Sakura pun tidak tahu apa ia harus percaya akan tahayul seperti itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak boleh mengindahkan hal tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa semua orang di sini kenal dengan Rei? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di _greenhouse_, apalagi ia juga pernah bilang kalau dia bukan medic-nin," tanya Sakura yang heran bahwa semua orang di _greenhouse_ mengenal sosok bernama Rei.

"Eh, senpai tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Tidak semua orang yang senpai lihat di _greenhouse_ itu medic-nin atau ninja dengan spesialisasi racun. Orang lain bisa saja datang ke sana, namun karena tempatnya sedikit terpencil, agak terpelosok ke bawah tanah, dan juga orang-orang kurang berminat, jadinya orang yang ada di sana, ya... cuma itu-itu saja. Lihat saja Hiiro-senpai..."

"Eh, Hiiro-senpai bukan medic-nin atau ninja spesialisasi racun?" tanya Sakura terkejut saat mendengar pemuda yang sering membantunya di _greenhouse_ itu termasuk ninja non-medic atau yang tidak berspesialisasi racun.

"Iya... Hiiro-senpai sering datang karena Hikari-senpai ada di sana. Kurasa orang yang kembar itu sangat akrab sampai seperti itu. Rei juga sama. Dia sering datang ke _greenhouse_ cuma akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk, jadi mungkin karena itu senpai tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rei sebelumnya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut. Sepatah kata kemudian terdengar, sebelum sempat ia mencerna semua informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Oi."

Brak...

Di pangkuan Hanatsu kini ada dua buah gulungan kertas berwarna hijau tua. Orang-orang di sekitar Hanatsu memandang gulungan-gulungan tersebut sebelum bersama-sama menoleh sang pelempar yang berdiri di hadapan gadis bertubuh kecil tersebut. Di sana, Rei berdiri dengan tangannya yang dilipat di dadanya.

"Itu, tanaman-tanaman yang kukumpulkan pas tugas. Buat koleksi di _greenhouse_, siapa tahu bakal berguna," ucap Rei dengan nada datar, membuahkan senyuman cerah pada wajah orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Rei."

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah cerah yang terpampang pada muka orang sekitarnya. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah mungil gadis di sampingnya yang kecerahannya hampir mengalahkan matahari yang bersinar.

"Bisa dibilang kalau tanaman yang di _greenhouse_ itu sebagian besar dikumpulkan oleh Zero. Yah... anggap saja dia donatur tanaman terbesar di sini," ucap Natsume yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Sakura, "Lagipula, kurasa Zero itu tsundere atau mungkin bipol– auww... sakit, Zero."

Natsume menatap tajam pada si pelaku yang berdiri dengan aura hitam sebagai latarnya. Di tangan chuunin tersebut, terdapat sebuah apel yang merupakan salah satu makanan yang disajikan di ruangan tersebut. Bulu kuduk Natsume pun berdiri saat Rei menatapnya dengan lebih tajam. Sekejap, Natsume sudah berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berlari dikejar oleh Rei.

Hanatsu tertawa pelan melihat Natsume yang terbirit-birit karena dikejar oleh Rei. Pemandangan itu seperti melihat kucing mengejar tikus. Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu pun menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-senpai. Rei tidak seburuk itu, kok. Dan lagi, kalau mau jujur, Natsume-senpai lah yang paling akrab dengan Rei," ucap Hanatsu sebelum menoleh sebentar ke arah pasangan kucing dan tikus tersebut kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Dan lagi... kalau menurut pendapatku, ya. Rei itu lebih ke bipolar daripada tsunde–" mata Hanatsu tiba-tiba terbelalak saat ia melihat Rei yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu, "Maaf, Sakura-senpai. Aku harus pergi dulu."

Dan tinggallah Sakura sendiri yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat 'junior'nya yang kini menjadi mangsa predator bersama dengan mangsa sebelumnya. Sepertinya keadaan seperti itu menunjukkan betapa 'akrab'nya mereka antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Ia hanya berharap agar hari-hari selanjutnya dapat sebahagia ini atau mungkin lebih baik lagi.

_Naruto... Sasuke..._

_Apa kalian di sana juga bahagia?_

_Apa kau terus fokus pada latihanmu, Naruto? _

_Apakah kau masih mengejar dendam pada kakakmu, Sasuke?_

_Apakah kalian masih mengingat saat-saat kita bersama?_

_Di mana kita berbaring di atas rumput sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar..._

_Naruto... Sasuke..._

_Semoga impian kita dapat kita raih..._

Sakura menatap ke langit yang kini telah gelap melalui jendela di dekatnya. Di sana, bintang-bintang telah menampakkan cahayanya. Sakura tersenyum, dan senyumnya makin cerah ketika ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh di angkasa.

_Mungkin impian kita akan tercapai._

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter tujuh ini. Tidak menyangka kalau sudah lama aku tidak meng-update cerita ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya chapter ini sudah setengah jadi pas jauh-jauh hari sebelum pikiran ku terhenti. Yah... semacam ada blank. Karena itu, kadang aku hanya bisa duduk di depan laptop tanpa bisa mengetik apa-apa, yah... paling cuma dapat mengedit apa yang sudah ku tulis. Dan baru akhir-akhir ini otak menulisku bergerak lagi. Dan dengan lancarnya, aku sampai terkejut melihat halaman yang tadinya tujuh menjadi tujuh belas (kini sudah delapan belas, sih). Aku tak menyangka kalau aku bisa menulis sepanjang ini.**

**Lalu, karena perbedaan waktu saat aku menulis di awal dan di akhir, aku mengira aku menemukan perbedaan cara menulisku dengan yang sekarang dan sebelumnya. Kuharap hal itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas.**

**Untuk nama karakter. Pertama si kembar Hikari dan Hiiro**. **Hikari, tentunya memiliki arti sebagai cahaya. Dan Hiiro berarti **_**scarlet**_** (terinspirasi dari judul Hiiro no Kakera). Tadinya aku agak bingung memilih antara Hiro dan Hiiro, tapi aku lebih suka mendengar Hiiro sehingga jadilah aku hunting artinya dan menemukan Hiiro dari Hiiro no Kakera. Dan baru kusadari kalau aku memilih nama itu karena aku pernah mendengar game Hiiro no Kakera jauh-jauh hari. Jadi seperti itu. *ocehan gak jelas.**

**Lalu, dua bersaudara Yamada Jin dan Keisuke. Yamada, menurutku, adalah nama yang umum di Jepang, ditulis dengan kanji gunung dan sawah. Lalu, nama Jin dan Keisuke, tidak kuambil karena aku suka dengan artinya. Menurutku Jin adalah nama yang sederhana dan sering kutemui. Lalu, aku merasa kalau nama Jin selalu diasosiasikan dengan petarung yang menggunakan kepalan tangannya, tanpa menggunakan senjata sama sekali. Kemudian, Keisuke. Tadinya sang kakak mau kuberi nama Toranosuke (inspirasi dari Clock Zero), tapi kudengar (gak tahu benar atau salah) kalau nama itu umumnya digunakan pada orang Jepang pada zaman dahulu. Jadi mungkin nama itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk keluarga yang dulu (mungkin ada sedikit dasar feodal atau semacamnya). Dan jadilah Keisuke yang cap diketik oleh jariku entah darimana asal nama itu pernah kudengar. Ada yang tahu?**

**Yak, cukup sekian ocehan saya yang panjang (mungkin karena sudah lama tidak update). Silakan jika anda ingin memberi kritik, saran dan sebagainya. Terima kasih telah membacanya.**

**-aimiera-**


	8. Chapter 8 Tanda

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku dan aku juga tidak mengaku kalau aku adalah pemilik cerita Naruto. Kalau fanfic ini... tentu saja ini milikku.**

**The Hidden Techniques**

_oleh: aimiera_

-o-

-o-

Darah...

_Merah sekali warna yang membasahi tanah, layaknya sebuah sungai merah yang membawa perih dan tangis air mata. Wajah orang-orang sekitarnya terlihat lelah dan penuh dengan keringat, napasnya juga memburu bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang berdebar dengan kencangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas semua orang sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam kondisi yang tenang._

_Ia melangkah jauh ke depan, menghirau teriakan familiar yang melarangnya pergi. Ia terus berjalan untuk menatap sinar familiar yang jauh di depannya. Bola cahaya yang luar biasa terang dan besar, melayang-layang di udara, di antara dua tebing yang terpisahkan oleh sungai. Ia hanya menatap kosong, dan meniadakan bunyi kicauan burung-burung kecil yang terdengar di telinganya. Lama waktu berselang, dengan kicau burung dan cahaya masih menghiasi tempat di depannya, ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat yang lain._

_Pandangannya menggelap sesaat. Saat suasana kembali menjadi terang, ia melihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri di depannya memandang lautan pasir yang luas dan tak berujung. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Ia tahu bahwa sosok tersebut tersenyum padanya sambil mengucapkan dua patah kata. Setelah kata tersebut terucap, ia melihat darah berkucuran dari sosok tersebut, dengan kulit yang semakin lama semakin membiru, dan tubuh yang mengering. Lalu, ia mendengar teriakan yang keras dengan sedikit bergetar. _

Teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya...

_Ia memegang pipinya..._

Basah...

Basah karena air mata yang mengalir deras.

-o-

-o-

Saat itu, bulan purnama sedang bersinar dengan terangnya. Sinarnya itu menembus melalui celas gorden memasuki ke sebuah kamar sederhana dengan _single bed_, meja belajar, lemari dua pintu, rak penuh dengan buku dan gulungan kertas, dan cermin panjang yang menggantung di dinding. Di atas tempat tidur tersebut, sang pemilik kamar, seorang gadis remaja sedang terduduk dengan penuh keringat. Pupilnya melebar mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

_Cahaya yang terang itu... dan kicauan burung..._

Sakura mengingat sebuah peristiwa yang pernah terjadi. Di atap rumah sakit, dua orang yang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang dengan jurus paling hebat yang mereka miliki, dan seorang gadis, yang melihat itu semua, berlari ke tempat di antara kedua orang tersebut, mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka.

_Seperti jurus yang digunakan Sasuke dan Naruto saat itu..._

Kemudian, gadis berambut pink itu mengingat akan latar tempat sinar terang tersebut. Dua buah tebing tinggi yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai. Tidak bukan sungai, tapi air terjun yang memisahkan kedua patung yang berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Patung Senju Hashirama dan patung Uchiha Madara.

Valley of The End_ tempat Kakashi-sensei menemukan Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan. Sendirian tanpa terlihat bayangan Sasuke..._

Air mata mulai mengalir pada wajah Sakura.

_Mungkin, cahaya itu... mereka bertarung dengan chidori dan rasengan di sana... tapi, apa maksud mimpi selanjutnya?_

Sakura mengingat akan sosok yang buram tersebut. Berbisik sesuatu sebelum darah bermunculan pada sosok tersebut.

_..._

_"Tetaplah hidup."_

_..._

_Aku harus tetap hidup?_

Ia menggenggam tangannya dengan keras. Sinar matanya kembali menyala dengan penuh keyakinan, menggantikan rasa takut yang sebelumnya terpancar pada wajahnya.

_Tidak... aku tidak boleh mati. Aku harus memenuhi mimpiku. Aku tidak boleh mati..._

Dengan rasa semangat dan percaya diri yang membanjiri dirinya, Sakura pun melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

-o-

"Mimpi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning muda menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Iya, mimpi. Tapi, itu terasa sangat nyata. Entah kenapa, aku sangat takut sekali," jawab sang sahabat yang duduk dengan resah.

"Hmm... mimpi itu bisa saja sebuah pertanda, Sakura," ucap Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu."

Gadis yang selalu mengenakan pakaian ungu itu terdiam, masih terus mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berasal dari klan Yamanaka. Klan yang berspesialisasi pada pikiran seseorang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mereka lebih cocok menjadi seorang psikolog dengan betapa dalamnya mereka mempelajari jalan pemikiran manusia.

"Mungkin, mimpi yang pertama itu tentang teman timmu yang waktu itu sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung. Kau ingat, kan apa yang pernah dikatakan Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Naruto," ucap Ino pada sahabatnya.

Sakura menggangguk, ia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan sang guru pada dirinya saat Naruto sedang dalam perawatan. Melihat anggukan gadis bermata hijau tersebut, Ino pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau mimpi sebelumnya tentang masa lalu, maka bisa jadi mimpi selanjutnya tentang sesuatu di masa depan...

Kurasa... di masa depan, seseorang yang dekat denganmu akan pergi meninggalkanmu," ucap Ino dengan dramatis.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau itu. Seseorang yang dekat denganku... itu bisa berarti kamu, Shishou, Shizune-senpai, Hinata, mungkin Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, eng... Neji, Shino... atau mungkin Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi, Ino," ucap Sakura dengan cepat dan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Untungnya suasana cafe tempat mereka berbincang sedang ramai, sehingga suara yang dikeluarkan Sakura teredam oleh keramaian cafe.

"ck...ck... Sakura, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula itu juga hanya mimpi. Belum tentu itu bisa terjadi," ucap Ino.

"Tapi... tadi kau bilang mimpi itu pertanda..."

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Mimpi bisa saja sebagai sebuah pertanda. Tapi, mimpi seperti itu juga bisa muncul karena pikiranmu sendiri. Maksudku, mungkin karena Kakashi-sensei pernah bercerita bagaimana ia menemukan Naruto membuatmu berpikir 'oh... jangan-jangan mereka sedang bertarung', dan pikiran seperti itu tersimpan ke alam bawah sadarmu. Lalu, pikiran tersebut muncul kembali di dalam mimpi sesuai dengan skenario yang kamu bayangkan."

Ino berhenti sebentar untuk meminum jus melonnya untuk melegakan tenggorokan setelah ia berbicara lama sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lalu, mimpimu selanjutnya itu bisa muncul karena rasa takutmu, Sakura. Ya... aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya takut untuk ditinggalkan orang. Apalagi setelah..."

Sakura menghela napas, kepala tertunduk pasrah. Ya... ia tahu betul bagaimana ia sangat takut untuk ditinggalkan kembali. Ia tahu kalau mimpi itu bisa tak berarti apa-apa. Tapi, setelah ia bangun kembali di pagi hari, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman sehingga ia segera menghampiri Ino dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama-sama.

_..._

_"Tetaplah hidup..."_

_..._

Kata-kata itu, dan kejadian itu. Ia kini sadar kenapa ia bisa sampai setakut ini. Mimpi itu bukan hanya berarti bahwa seseorang akan meninggalkannya saja, tapi orang itu akan mati meninggalkannya. Dan itu, berarti ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi... ketakutan terbesarnya, saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya mati. Saat Hokage ketiga meninggal, itu sudah termasuk pukulan berat baginya mengingat bahwa pria tua baik hati tersebut tidak bisa tersenyum lagi di hadapan umum.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika hal itu terjadi sekali lagi. Nyawa seorang shinobi sangatlah rentan. Mereka bisa pergi saat hal yang tidak terduga. Tapi, tetap saja, ia tidak ingin orang yang dikenalnya meninggal.

-o-

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tangan terlipat. Ia memiliki rambut lurus berwarna seperti arang yang dipotong sejajar dengan dagunya. Matanya yang hitam pekat, menatap bosan pada dua orang genin yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Salah satu genin berasal dari klan yang terkenal, dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat di pinggangnya, dan satu lagi adalah genin dengan model rambut seperti panda yang tangannya sesekali memutar ujung kunai dengan santainya.

Sang hokage yang sesekali menghela napas, menggerutu kesal tentang kebiasaan seorang jounin yang menular pada muridnya. Tiga dari lima orang yang dipanggilnya sudah datang. Tapi, waktu sudah melewati batas yang dijanjikan dan kedua orang sisanya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di samping pintu. Ia heran karena biasanya salah satu anggota yang seharusnya sudah datang biasanya selalu bersama-sama dengan pemuda tersebut.

Pintu ruangan kantor Hokage akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menarik gadis yang berusia lebih tua darinya.

"Kau telat," ucap Tsunade pada dua orang yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Gadis yang berambut pink segera membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Sang pemuda yang dari tadi diam mematung di dekat pintu bergerak mendekati gadis satunya lagi, dan dengan cepat memaksa gadis berambut hitam tersebut untuk membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Hokage.

"Sudah cukup," ucap sang Hokage yang kelihatannya puas melihat sang gadis yang dipaksa membungkuk lebih rendah dari yang seharusnya, "Kita langsung mulai saja."

"Baik, Hokage-sama/Shishou."

Sang Hokage berambut kuning lembut itu meraih sebuah _scroll_ dari lacinya dan menaruh di atas meja.

"Ini adalah misi kelas C. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, anggap saja ini misi kelas B karena kita tidak tahu apakah ada ninja lain yang terlibat dalam misi ini," mulai sang Hokage menarik perhatian seluruh ninja yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Pemuda berambut hitam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung. Orang yang hadir pada pertemuan tersebut ada lima orang, tidak termasuk Hokage. Untuk misi kelas C, ini terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya.

_Satu jounin, satu chuunin dan mungkin tiga genin..._

Satu jounin, dirinya. Satu chuunin yang juga seorang medic-nin, adiknya. Satu genin yang merangkap sebagai calon medic-nin, Haruno-san. Dan dua orang yang kemungkinan genin yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal... yah kecuali tentang salah seorang dari mereka yang merupakan anggota klan Hyuuga.

Ia mungkin lebih menerima jika dirinya, Haruno-san dan dua orang genin lainnya yang menghadiri pertemuan ini, karena posisinya dan Haruno-san hanyalah sebagai pengganti dua orang anggota yang mungkin sedang berhalangan. Tapi, dengan bertambahnya chuunin medic-nin... apa tidak _overkill_?

Ia tidak tahu apakah sang Hokage yang salah perhitungan, terlalu khawatir pada murid barunya, atau mungkin... ada rencana lain. Tapi, pikiran itu ia lupakan saat mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan ninja lain yang terlibat dalam misi tersebut. Seorang shinobi harus selalu waspada, lalai sedikit maka bisa mendatangkan bahaya, baik untuk klien, shinobi itu sendiri, atau mungkin berbahaya bagi desa asal shinobi.

"Misi kalian adalah mengantarkan seorang pedagang ke desa Suna. Kalian harus berhati-hati, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak perampok yang berkeliaran. Dan... mudah-mudahan tidak ada _missing-nin_ yang terlibat dalam misi ini," ucap Hokage.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini Hi no Kuni sedang dalam status waspada. Mungkin karena Konoha sedang dalam masa pemulihan akibat serangan desa Oto dan desa Suna yang menyebabkan tewasnya figur penting seorang pemimpin yang saat itu memimpin desa Konoha. Dengan adanya penyerangan, yang untungnya tidak terlalu parah efeknya selain beberapa ninja dan Hokage ketiga, Konoha berada dalam keadaan yang memerlukan uang untuk perbaikan fasilitas-fasilitas yang hancur saat penyerangan itu terjadi.

"Lalu, Hiiro," panggil wanita berambut kuning muda tersebut.

"Ya, Hokage-sama," jawab pemuda tersebut menatap lurus ke bola mata coklat madu milik sang Hokage.

"Kau kutugaskan sebagai kapten dalam misi ini."

"Baik, Hokage-sama," jawabnya sambil membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Klien meminta untuk berangkat besok pagi sekitar jam enam pagi. Kuharap kalian tidak sampai terlambat sehingga mencoreng nama baik Konoha," ucap Hokage sambil melempar pandangan tajam ke seorang chuunin yang tidak berani menatap wanita awet muda tersebut.

"Baik, Hokage-sama/Shishou."

-o-

"Sebaiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu," usul Hiiro pada tiga genin dan satu chuunin yang duduk membentuk lingkaran di atap gedung Hokage.

"Kita mulai dari diriku. Namaku Funsui Hiiro, 19 tahun dan seorang jounin," mulainya sebelum ia melirik pada chuunin berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"ck...Iya, iya, Hii-kun," bisik sang chuunin yang mengerti tatapan dari kaptennya tersebut sebelum melanjutkan pengenalan, "Aku Funsui Hikari, 19 tahun. Dan ya... aku bersaudara dengan sang kapten, lebih tepatnya adik kembarnya. Aku seorang chuunin dan juga seorang ninja medis. Kalau ada luka yang cukup serius, kasih tahu aku."

Hikari, sesuai dengan namanya adalah orang yang biasanya ceria, walau terkadang ia cukup pemalas dan mudah kesal. Seperti kakaknya, rambut Hikari berwarna hitam pekat dan dikuncir dua dengan ujung kuncirannya yang hampir menyentuh pundak. Sulit diketahui bagaimana panjang rambut sebenarnya, karena rambutnya selalu dikuncir seperti itu. Warna matanya juga hitam dan menurut Sakura, terlihat tajam seperti mata kucing. Ia cukup cantik, walau kecantikannya tidak dapat mengalahkan keanggunan Ran-senpai atau imutnya wajah Hanatsu yang terlihat lebih muda dari sesungguhnya (dan tentu saja tidak mengalahkan kecantikan sang Hokage. Kalau seperti itu, sih... jangan tanya.)

"eng... seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, namaku Haruno Sakura, 14 tahun. Aku masih genin," ucap gadis berambut pink sedikit canggung. Ia menoleh ke gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, namaku Tenten, Ryuusei Tenten. 15 tahun dan seorang genin," ucap Tenten sebelum menyenggol teman satu tim yang sama-sama berada di bawah asuhan Gai-sensei.

"Hyuuga Neji, 15, genin," ucap pemilik byakugan dengan singkat yang membuat gadis berambut seperti panda tersebut menepuk dahi dengan sedikit frustasi. Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan berpikir betapa sulitnya menaikkan skill temannya itu dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi, kalau dipikir secara baik-baik, Tenten masih bisa menemukan adanya peningkatan dalam diri Neji bila dibandingkan dengan saat sebelum tes chuunin tersebut.

Hiiro terdiam sebentar berusaha memasukkan informasi yang baru ia dapat ke dalam otaknya, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk mengingat wajah seorang genin yang bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut. Karena jika ia mau jujur, anggota klan Hyuuga tersebut rata-rata memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Bahkan ia pernah salah memanggil salah satu anggota klan tersebut dengan anggota lainnya. Untungnya, suasana anggota klan tersebut sedang baik, sehingga ia (mungkin) telah lolos dari maut.

"Mengingat kita akan ke Suna, siapkan peralatan untuk sekitar... seminggu, mengingat klien kita bukan seorang ninja. Bawa jubah dan selimut kalian, dan juga _sunblock_ kalau kalian tidak mau kulit kalian terbakar. Ah, ya... kusarankan kalian menyimpannya di _scroll_ yang tahan air," ucap Hiiro setelah ia berhasil mengingat wajah sang Hyuuga, dan juga Tenten tentunya (walau sebenarnya tantangan terbesarnya adalah mengingat secara detail wajah dan postur tubuh anggota klan terkenal tersebut).

Sakura, Neji dan Tenten sedikit bertanya-tanya akan alasan menggunakan _scroll_ yang tahan air, padahal Kaze no Kuni itu terkenal sangat panas dan jarang sekali terjadi hujan. Mereka ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi tidak berani mengutarakannya. Mungkin, sang kapten mempunyai alasan tersendiri.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Maaf kalau chapter ini jauh lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi aku lebih merasa bahwa akan lebih cocok untuk memotongnya di sini. Untuk nama keluarga Hiiro dan Hikari, sudah kuputuskan untuk dinamai dengan "Funsui" yang berarti pancaran air. Aku tidak tahu apakah lazim menggunakan nama tersebut. Tapi karena aku sudah memutuskan nama itu dari jauh-jauh hari, maka aku agak berat hati untuk menggantinya.**

**Untuk menanggapi bahwa di ceritaku terlalu banyak OC, aku hanya berkata maaf karena mungkin di chapter sebelumnya ada banyak serangan nama-nama yang baru dalam fandom Naruto (namanya juga OC). Aku juga sadar kalau aku mengeluarkan banyak sekali nama-nama baru pada chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya, untuk Yamada Jin dan Keisuke, bisa kalian lupakan. Tidak usah mengingat nama mereka juga tidak apa-apa. Karena peran mereka (mungkin) hanya sebatas di desa Shirano saja. Anggap saja seperti Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Keiza dan lainnya yang ditemui Naruto saat misi pertamanya di desa Nami. Yah.. memang mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan karena cerita saat Sakura di desa Shirano jauh lebih pendek. **

**Jadi OC yang mungkin masih berhubungan dengan Sakura yang ada sampai saat ini bisa dikatakan, Hanatsu, Ran, Rei, Natsume, dan si kembar Hiiro dan Hikari (sisanya bisa dibilang hanya sebatas nama saja). Terus, banyaknya OC ini juga sebagai tanda bahwa di Konoha, ninja yang ada tidak hanya itu-itu saja. Ada banyak ninja lainnya. Dan OCs tersebut juga menggambarkan adanya sisi lain dari Konoha yang selama ini kita kenal, dan Sakura memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal mereka. Lalu, saya minta maaf kalau peran ninja yang original agak sedikit. Aku akan mencoba untuk menambah dan menyeimbangkan peran mereka. Memang agak susah karena saat ini Sakura sedang dalam komunitas baru, karena ia masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi _medic-nin_ dan menjadi ahli penawar racun, paling tidak ia bergaul dengan orang yang sebidang dengannya dan lebih sering berada di komunitas tersebut. **

**Oke sekian saja dulu ocehan saya, karena kalau saya mengoceh arahnya sering mutar-mutar dan tak tentu. Silakan bila ada kritik, saran, ide, dan semacamnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**-aimiera-**


End file.
